The heart cannot be commanded
by Agnese zaupa
Summary: Lee realizes that he is in love with Amanda, and wants to woo her and have her as an exclusive partner in the agency, but not everything goes as planned.
1. first

The scarecrow and Mrs. King are owned by Warner Brothers and Shoot The SMK characters remain their property. The premise of the story and the characters created for this story are the property of the author. The author did not benefit from this story , thank Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson for making us dream in this wonderful TV series.

Re-publish chapters 1 to 9 in English, translated with Google translate.

From 9 onwards they will be in English, so I hope to facilitate the reading of my story.

Have patience I am a dreamer and this is my first FF.

Lee realizes that he is in love with Amanda, and wants to woo her and have her as an exclusive partner in the agency, but not everything goes as planned.

1st episode

It was a beautiful morning in Arlington and Amanda King was going to work at the agency. While he was in the car he thought back to the week he had spent with Lee, he had not behaved very well with her or rather to tell the truth a little yes a bit and he was very upset, because one day he was very sweet and he took her out to lunch, he joked and he was quiet, the next day he treated her badly for little things that were against him, and he left the angry office early, only to appear in the evening in the back of his courtyard to apologize, he had asked Billy three days of vacation saying that he was very tired and needed a diversion and this had left Amanda very perplexed, he had prepared for her a lot of documents to fill out to fix, saying that when he returned they would start all over again with the Q bureau in order, in order ? Was he always in order, and what did he mean, that he needed a diversion? A woman? Was he tired of working with her? Amanda was bitter and worried, yet she had seen in his green and beautiful eyes, a sincere affection for him, now after about three years, he had perceived a certain closeness, or not? was she wrong? Had she imagined everything? Good heavens, what if he exchanged a natural courtesy for something more? Hei hei hei Amanda stop stop stop, what are you going to think ?? Do you really think Lee stetson, could you fall in love with a housewife like you? Of course they were friends, but he had clarified almost every day that there was nothing emotional between them, even if he showed himself at times jealous, like that time ... Ommiodio now I am digressing even with the thought !! ! Give yourself a regulated Amanda for God's sake !!!!!

As usual, entering the agency, I found Mrs. Marston, who with her proverbial frown greeted her, "Good morning Mrs. King," "Good morning, Mrs. Marston, the password today is who goes there," Amanda received the pass, "Mrs. King Billy is waiting for her at the office right away, "surprised by this request not knowing what Billy wanted from her. Amanda headed for the bullpen.

The bullpen was in full business traffic, she headed for Billy's office and knocked, and Billy let her in, "hello Amanda", "hello sir, all right"?

"yes please sit down Amanda, I wanted to talk to you about a mission", she widened her eyes in surprise, "a mission sir? I alone?" "Not alone, you will have a partner for your cover, and since Lee is at rest, and we'll let him rest, said Billy with a strange expression on his face, I thought of you, for this mission that is only surveillance, but I'll have to give you a partner.

Amanda opened her eyes again and said, "but sir, I have always worked only with lee, how will I do it? Billy laughingly said to him," no Amanda, don't worry, your partner is only Fred Fielder ", at that moment Francine came in with a they smile very very ironically and said "Amanda you arrived now I will call Fred so we will explain the mission to you."

Francine was almost sorry for poor Amanda, apparently the scarecrow had finally got tired of her and had asked for three days off, probably she had a new starlet that interested him and she wanted to spend a weekend, to have fun as only he could do, the strange thing was that Billy had given him the holiday without problems.

Smiling internally, she called Fred Fielder into the office with Billy.

Fred was very much upset, an undercover mission with Mrs. King, why the hell had Billy chosen him? And he didn't like King so much, the voices that ran in the bullpen said they were good and intuitive, but also that he often got into trouble, damn it! he liked the desk job, some simple surveillance, what the hell, a mission with the scarecrow protector, it was nothing good, shaking his head inside the office from Billy, hoping that this absurd mission was quick and painless.


	2. second

Second

2 episode

Lee Stetson was a pensive man and he was sitting in front of a fire in the mountains alone, he had arrived at his uncle's cabin, after hours in the car and a climb up the cable car, a very isolated place in the middle of the mountains with a truly wonderful lake that reflected lots of calm and tranquility.

While he was in front of the fire, I thought back to the conversation he had with Billy, his boss that morning, and for no reason at all he had found himself spying on Amanda spying on his movements the way he smiled, loved to smell his vanilla and fruit, he loved his warm and deep brown eyes, which he had noticed change color and darken like dark chocolate when he got angry, and then his skin seemed so creamy and smooth and who knows how sweet it would have been to kiss that little piece of neck near the collarbone, or his lips that seemed so soft and sensual ... and my God Stetson, start over right away! You're talking about your partner, a housewife with two children, a mortgage and a chatty mom, no, no, her preferences were other, beautiful curvy women with the name that ended with baby, Charmy, Bamby, who didn't talk much and were available and easy to leave, but why did they now look so shallow and fake?

Lately he didn't even want to open his legendary black books, My God, what was happening to him? Really Amanda was always present in her thoughts for better or for worse, but at the same time without reason she was aggressive towards her, it is true they were friends it is true he always protected her, he had this sense of protection against him he did not want Amanda something happened never, never, he had accepted that they were friends, good friends, then because without any particular motivation he became aggressive, out of trivial trifles attacking her and shouting at her, only to regret bitterly when he saw in his eyes a deep pain or even a few tears, and in the end he really felt like a patented idiot when he did so, something inside him that he didn't understand was growing and he was very scared.

So he went to talk to Billy, his boss but also a trusted friend, told him he needed to stop and think to see if he wanted to go ahead with Amanda as a partner or go back to being a lonely scarecrow, to change his thoughts .

Billy had remained silent listening to his best agent, thinking that he had done well to pair Amanda and Lee, because after all the agent he considered as a son, he was finally returning to feel emotions he had repressed to not feel pain anymore , never to suffer again, because the pain he had felt with the loss of loved ones and his last partner, who had died in his place, never came back.

With Amanda he was quieter, she had somehow created a crack in her wounded soul and entered, gently to heal her wounds slowly, Lee had only noticed with a glance or with a simple touch on his arm, aside of his partner, his stormy and impetuous character calmed down and being busy protecting her, he too was less reckless, but the scarecrow was afraid, perhaps it was time that he stopped to shed light to understand what he wanted.

Billy said "Lee I understand what you feel, maybe it's good that you want to stop and think about what to do, but please consider that since Amanda worked with you, the cases that were entrusted to you had 100% success, sure maybe not really following the regulation, but the important is the result, think about it and if when you return you will be determined to go back to work alone, I will understand, even if I will never agree with you. "

Lee agreed, he needed to be alone, he had to think about it very well, Billy was right of course, it was time to leave and he already knew where to go to reflect without distraction.

Billy let Lee out of his office, he was already working out a plan, a plan that would help the great scarecrow understand his true feelings, because he didn't know it and neither did Amanda, but for Billy they were the perfect couple and the Now that the feelings were revealed, he didn't want to lose the best work team he had and he knew well that they would be happy even as lovers.


	3. third

3 episode

Fred and Amanda were sitting in Billy's office, they were close, and every now and then Fred cast furtive glances at Amanda, Amanda for her part was very embarrassed she didn't know exactly how to deal with him.

He was a man renowned for not being very brave he was very lonely and quite ignored by the Steno girls, but in his work all in all even though he was doing simple things he was good, Billy spoke, "very well my dears are here for your mission that consists of monitoring an old KGB spy Ivan kruschenko recently returned to the United States, rented a small house here in Washington, we don't know why he came back, but we heard that he has already contacted several Russian agents living in the United States, we suspect that is combining something, I want you two, under cover as husband and wife, follow him and try to understand what he is doing. "

"The agency has rented for you a house already furnished not far from yours, Amanda, you will be a housewife and Fred will be a postal worker."

Francine watched the unlikely pair of embarrassed agents sitting in front of her, she was amused, these two would have combined some good looks, a housewife who thought she was a spy and a lazy and introverted agent with little experience in the field, couldn't wait to see their failure, how nice it would have been to see Amanda going home, defeated and Fred sent to the office farthest from her, and the scarecrow might have been more willing to have fun, it was definitely a good situation, absolutely favorable , she was sure of it!

Meanwhile, Billy continued with his instructions.

"Amanda you will be the perfect housewife and using your talents, your sweetness and kindness, and the competence in type C interrogations, you will look for any kind of information on our friend Ivan, Fred as a postman you will have the possibility to go around the house without making you to notice ."

"In the course of the operation, we will understand how to move to get the information we need, now go to the conference room and use your skills to look like a loving newlywed couple",

I expect check-in every evening by 8.00 pm. "

Amanda began to think of an excuse for Dotty and her boys, when Billy said "Amanda we thought of giving away a grandmother's holiday grandchildren camping for two weeks so you won't have to make excuses for your mother and children".

Amanda smiled gratefully at Billy, he didn't like to tell lies to his family.


	4. four

4 episode

In the colonel's hut, a industrious Lee Stetson, was preparing for a walk to a shelter renowned for the goodness of his cuisine and for the breathtaking view, he needed to walk to ease the tension of the night, he had dreamed of Amanda and had woken up with an urgent need for a cold shower, very very cold.

As he walked briskly, he thought of the dream, had invited Amanda to a party at the Polish embassy, and had gone to pick her up at home by ringing the bell no less than at the front door, damn it! .

He had brought flowers and when Jamie opened the door, he welcomed him as a habitual presence greeting him with a big smile, saw Amanda ready to go out, took her and kissed her in front of everyone, a gentle and tender kiss, then took her by the hand , greeted the boys and Dotty and led her to the Vette.

They arrived at the embassy and Amanda took off her coat to leave it at the wardrobe, and it was there that Lee's ruin began.

Amanda wore a red paiette dress, long with a strategic slit above the knee, revealing a pair of very long and seductive legs, the bodice was heart-shaped, with two thin straps supporting it, her hair was gathered in a soft hairstyle that allowed some curls to settle on her tender neck, her cherry red lips, a light make-up that brought out her beautiful chocolate-colored eyes.

He accompanied her to the dance floor and took her in his arms, realizing that his back was naked, he couldn't help but caress her, feeling small shivers on his skin, he looked at her and she seductively opening his lips , he said: "Lee I want you" I want you so much ", he saw his brown eyes darken with a fierce desire, while he licked his lips, leaning towards him.

At that point a trembling scarecrow woke up shocked and agitated, sweating and struggling with a ferocious desire that only a powerful 20-minute cold shower was able to neutralize.

No by no, what the hell? wished Amanda ?? His friend, his partner, a housewife ??? We are not joking, sighing heavily he said that it was probably too long that he was not with a woman and his subconscious was adrift, but his little voice intruded and said "don't you want a woman any real?"

He needed to walk, to get tired in order to sleep effectively, without stupid teenage dreams! , he needed to think clearly about his partner and the agency, to make a decision to communicate to Billy.

After about a couple of hours he arrived at the hut, a beautiful hut, with a view of the beautiful valley, full of autumn colors mixed with a fading sky between pink and blue, truly breathtaking, "like a certain brunette," said one little voice, which Lee immediately dismissed from his mind.

Entering the small bar, he greeted the owners, a dear lady in her seventies and her husband, made arrangements for lunch and then sat outside to get some sun, while a young couple arrived, they greeted him and started admiring the view, it was clear that she was expecting a baby and he was really loving, kissing and caressing, and unconsciously Lee found himself imagining himself with a family, his family.

He saw himself with his wife and a little scarecrow who played and laughed, he who lifted him up and played, he passionately kissing his beautiful wife Amanda, Oh! Hei! Alloraaaaaaa !!!!

But the little voice said "why not? You know how you feel about her, do you?"

Surprisingly he was not shocked, indeed this image, this dream made him happy, gave him peace, maybe it was really time to stop, to break down those cement barriers he had built above and within his heart, was he in love with Amanda? Maybe ... Did he want her?

The little voice said "yes!"

This time he didn't dismiss the thought, he found himself thinking about the cases he had solved with her, he had never obeyed his orders, he didn't stay in the car, he discussed his decisions and he often put himself in danger, but he also had blind faith in him. , and had saved his ass so many times, and meanwhile had also made him become a better agent and curse! Even a better man!

He missed him, he lacked his voice, even his endless rambling, his wonderful scent and his adorable eyes, his warm smile that had the ability to light up a room, as soon as she came in and even missed his cookies, that's it! !! Curse!! Stetson put your mind back in place, damn it!

At that precise moment, Lee became aware of having made a decision, he would calmly take the time to get to know her better, to woo her and get close to Dotty, Philip and jaime, he smiled to himself because the little voice said to him "maybe playing the doorbell and entering from the main door ".

A moment though !!! , suddenly he realized something, he hadn't thought of you, of Amanda, but she wanted it?

And if he considered it just a dear friend? What if he couldn't stand the way he sometimes treated her?

The inner peace experienced before, soon turned into anxiety and anger, why the hell did he behave like an idiot? But she always forgave him, maybe because she too had feelings about him? The little voice said "you have to find scarecrow".

It was time to return, Lee Stetson was a man on a mission, code name: Amanda.


	5. five

5 episode

Amanda and Fred were in the bullpen's conference room, planning their undercover roles, how long they had been married, a year, their names Amanda Kant and Fred Gilmore, how long they had been engaged, two years, and all the other little ones rules and information to be able to create a coverage adequate to their history.

the agency would have finished decorating the house with sheets, carpets, curtains, pots, glasses all and what was needed to be the perfect newlywed couple.

But Amanda had a request that she wanted the kitchen curtains to be blue.

With nostalgia I remembered one of the first missions with Lee, when under cover as husband and wife they foiled a smuggling of weapons and at home they had their first quarrel as married.

But it was the image that materialized in her mind that made her heart beat faster, the memory of Lee with his shirt open bare-chested, just out of the shower, inviting her to go into the bedroom with him.

Suddenly his mouth dried to the memory of his manly chest, to his winking eyes, who knows what it would have been like to hug Lee at that moment, to smell the scent of his aftershave, his strong arms that held her tight ... "Amanda "Amanda? Amandaaaaaaa?" Fred tried to get his attention, what the hell was she dreaming of?

He tried to compose himself quickly, it was not the moment to abandon himself to such thoughts, tomorrow morning a new adventure would begin, unfortunately without the scarecrow, but he was sure that everything would be fine.

He then turned his attention to his unlikely partner, "tell me Fred," Fred regained his attention, made a rather strange request, "Amanda, I've heard of your cooking skills, will you cook?"

Of course she said, "why?" I would like you to cook your famous biscuits with oats and chocolate drops, or those with raisins, and by the way, will your famous poppy cake cook for us? "

Amanda was pleasantly surprised that her desserts were so famous and appreciated, "of course Fred, everything will be prepared by me, every meal" and smiled at him, a sincere smile, perhaps working with Fred, it would not have been so bad, after all he was kind and all in all nice.

Fred, for his part, had calmed down, he understood that Amanda left nothing to chance, he was very precise in organizing their coverage and since he was a good cook, why not take advantage of this opportunity? It would certainly have been pleasant to relive a homely atmosphere, the atmosphere that he lacked from time to time, certainly had to stay focused on the mission, if something had happened to Amanda, he doubted that the scarecrow would let him live, God, Lee's thought waved him remarkably.

With these thoughts Amanda and Fred prepared the next morning to be on a mission together, as spouses Gilmore, two loving newlyweds.


	6. six

6 episode

It was dark now when Amanda King returned to her home in Arlington, her mother and her children were preparing dinner, tomorrow they would leave for Billy's holiday and they were all thrilled, Dotty was the happiest, busiest she had already prepared everything to go on vacation with his grandchildren, a wonderful holiday grandmother and grandchildren did not expect anything but a bit of relaxation.

Amanda was happy to see them so serene and had dinner with tranquility she also had to get ready, to begin the mission that was entrusted to him by Billy, she would work with Fred Fielder, whoever would have said it, knowing him in a little bit more he had appreciated her calm and composure, his gentle but somewhat unkind ways, a man with a particular character, Amanda was sure he had a secret and was curious to find out.

While he was seized by these thoughts, in a moment a certain agent peeped into his mind, charming, rude, unfriendly, screaming and unpleasant, but also sweet and protective, God missed him so much, he lacked the sweet and reassuring warmth of his hand on his back, the hugs to protect her so reassuring and the light kisses on her hair, as if to wrap her in her protective aura, and her scent, good heavens !!!, Her perfume combined with her essence as a man sometimes made her lose them the ability to be lucid.

He didn't really think that after three days, Lee could miss him so much, who knows what would happen when he came back, would he lose him? Would he lose his friendship too? She was very, very worried.

The morning arrived at the King's house everything was a tornado, between breakfast, coffee and suitcases, the boys were very happy and well prepared they had arranged everything and everything was ready to go.

Dotty hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her, the boys were hugged very hard by Amanda and suffocated with kisses, with the promise to always obey her grandmother, they left to get on the bus that took them away with big smiles and greetings.

After half an hour Fred showed up to take Amanda, they headed for their house, discussing the final details of their cover, "Amanda," said Fred, "we're married by now, but I'll always be a gentleman to you, you won't have to never fear anything from me, don't worry ok? "

Amanda let out a sigh of relief, she was so used to working with Lee, they were now acting automatically without problems, she was glad of Fred's reassurances, they still had to discuss the night issue, but she would think about it later, it was time to move, he said simply, "thank you" accompanied by a warm smile.

They arrived at the house, along with the van that carried the last things, along with the expense that Amanda had ordered to the staff of the agency, a precise and efficient list that allowed him to have the raw materials for cooking.

Fred carried his bags into the house, and during the day he helped Amanda fix everything, he was very diligent, he listened to the advice of his "wife" so he could hurry and be neat and precise.

At dinner time Amanda was ready to serve, chicken and baked potatoes, mixed vegetables and her much-appreciated poppy seed chocolate cake.

Fred didn't believe in his palate, it was all very good, they ate and conversed over and over, comfortably and at the end of the meal, after tidying up the kitchen, they sat down with a glass of wine in the sofa on the sofa, Fred told Amanda that his sister would soon be married, and since there was no longer their father, it was up to him to accompany her to the altar and do the first dance, unfortunately he was a bad dancer and for this he was very worried.

Amanda decided she would teach Fred to dance the waltz, he always liked to dance and she would have been happy to help him, and maybe she would have enjoyed it too, they talked about the plans for the following morning, and it was soon time to go to sleep .

Fred was prepared, he had heard from the scarecrow of Amanda's modesty, and really these days with her, he was beginning to value her, so they established that he would sleep in the smallest room and she in the matrimonial, with enormous relief from Amanda.


	7. Seven

I wish to thank all the people who leave a review or criticism of my FF, I am honored by your attention, thank you

7 episode

Lee Stetson, arrived at his apartment early, had left the mountain at dawn, intent on hearing Amanda as soon as possible, and of course talking to Billy.

First, he started the answering machine, Mindy, canceled

Sandy, canceled

Fanny, canceled.

Now that's enough, he no longer wanted to see or hear the usual girls he used to hang out with in the past, that's exactly what he had decided was the past, a man's voice caught his attention, the real estate agency warned him that the lease of the his apartment, great he had already thought of moving, so he picked up the phone and agreed with the agency for a new apartment in Georgetown.

He took a shower and changed, he had to see Amanda, then he took Vette's keys and left his apartment.

When he arrived at the entrance he met the porter, told him if he could arrange the change of his telephone number as quickly as possible, the porter said he was available, but in his heart he wondered why, and when he looked into his eyes, he wondered what had changed in the life of Mr. Stetson, seeing a light so different and particular in his eyes.

In a short time Lee arrived at Amanda's house, but his car was not there and nobody was at home, he thought really strange, but in fact the boys could be at school, Dotty to do the shopping and Amanda to the agency, a little disappointed he got back in the car, he would talk to Billy first.

Mrs. Marston, saw the scarecrow coming, always a pretty sight, he thought, sighing internally, but with an impassive face, he asked for the password, "hello, greeted Lee, the word is an alternative" with his best smile he took the pass and started for the Q bureau, maybe Amanda was there to fix some files.

Empty, the office was empty, dammit !!! But where was it! Ok ok, let's just calm down, Lee walked towards the bullpen, hoping she was there doing some transcription and Billy in his office.

Amanda was not even steno, at least Billy was in his office, he walked towards him, at every step a pair of female eyes looked at him and sighed, he was intercepted by Francine, she was all smiling and this put him on alert, "hello Lee, how are you? "What do you want, Francine?"

"Nothing my dear, after three days I just wanted to know how you were, maybe we'll have a cup of coffee later?" He told him with sly eyes, Lee was surprised by his behavior, it was true that they had been playing for a while in backgammon, but then it was over and they were friends and collaborators, what the hell was going on? What was Francine planning to do?

He looked at her with a doubtful frown and replied that he had no time, he had to talk to Billy, and by the way he asked, "where is Amanda?"

She didn't answer, in fact she left with a big laugh, leaving Lee very puzzled.

He knocked on Billy's door and asked to come in, "Hi, I'm back, can we talk?"

"Hi Lee, sure," answered Billy, preparing for the scarecrow's reaction, "tell me."

Billy, in the days I spent in solitude, I realized that in recent years, Amanda has gradually become indispensable to me, I know that she is not yet a complete agent, but she has saved my life many times, she is capable and intuitive, even though he always gets into trouble, and you know damn well, the troubles are meeting him alone, and he doesn't even notice. "

"But I want you to work with me, I want you to be my partner in the agency and ..."

"By the way, do you know where it is? Because at home there isn't any and here in the agency nobody knows anything, where is Amanda?"

Here we are, Billy thought, he finally understood that Amanda came under his skin, finally he realized that his heart is still willing to love, it will be nice to see Lee's changes, Amanda will calm his pain and make him more responsible, more serene and in return if I know him well, I will have a stronger, protective and loving scarecrow, they will be the perfect couple and everything will work perfectly even in the agency, since they are completed, she mind, he arm, it will be fantastic ! And now the phase two of my plan is taking !!!!

"Here you see scarecrow, Amanda is on a mission"

"Cosaaaaa ?????? Billy are you kidding me ???"

Lee screamed, he was very angry, how could Billy send Amanda alone without him on a mission! His Amanda !!, his?

"But she is not alone, she is paired with Fred Fielder, I am undercover as husband and wife, you know our old Russian enemy Ivan kruschenko," Billy told what they had heard from their informants, but Lee had remained at the cover phrase. and husband and wife, Fred ommiodio, a couple, ommiodio, Amanda damnation! How could he have accepted a mission without him? And with Fred's nerd, damn what the hell he thought ???

Of course he had left after the usual useless outburst, leaving her in uncertainty, what a fool he had been, he would have felt abandoned, stupid! Stupid! Stupid!.

"Billy, let me enter the mission!"

"No Lee the boys are doing very well"

"Come on Billy don't joke, you know that Fred is not fit to work in the field, and Amanda is used to working with me, I will be their shadow, so I will be able to look at both of them and gather information without being visible".

Lee hoped to convince Billy, unaware that this was already part of his personal plan, had to talk to Amanda, reassure her hold her in his arms, sure to instill courage, as had happened in his backyard lately, and then he had to talk to Fred , did not have to touch her, who cares if the cover was husband and wife would have strangled him with bare hands, if he had discovered that he had allowed himself some advances on her, damn it !!!.

Billy pretended to think about it a bit, "ok Lee, we will wait for the check tonight, we will inform them of your participation and tomorrow morning you will enter the field."

"Tomorrow morning? But Billy can immediately put me on the track, go talk to them and hear how far I am",

"No scarecrow, what would the neighbors say when they see you coming while Fred is not at home? Tomorrow is Saturday and both will be at home for the weekend, yours will seem like a courtesy visit from a friend."

He was right, so a disgruntled scarecrow came out of Billy's office, how could he wait tomorrow?


	8. eight

8 episode

Francine saw Lee come out of Billy's office, here's his chance to have some fun, "hey Lee, then you finally got rid of the housewife? Come on I offer you lunch and then if you want dessert," he said winkingly, the bullpen stopped, Lee raised his head, looked at Francine with such contempt that made her tremble, "" Francine, "he said with a cold hiss," after all this time, after all that you have also lived with Amanda, you really think that I would leave my partner to others? She is mine and I will take her back and to clear up once and for all, put your heart at rest, between me and you there can be only a friendship and a working collaboration, the dessert also offer it to someone else. "

He turned his back and walked out of the bullpen with a grim look.

Francine felt ashamed, she should have understood before, that Lee now somehow felt feelings for Amanda, angry screamed at everyone that the show was over and going back to work.

Fred Fielder, as a postman was enjoying himself, had managed to discover that a car with two men was always in front of Ivan's house, probably on guard, and at regular intervals they exchanged surveillance with two others, they looked like typical agents Russians of the KGB.

Ivan Kruschenko hardly ever went out, and if he left the house, he was always in the car with the escort, he had heard from the neighbors to whom he brought the mail, that they had a housekeeper and a cook and twice a week a cleaning lady, no person suspected, no strange trade, all perfectly normal, except of course that they were of the KGB.

Amanda for her part, attending the supermarket, where their cook used to shop, was able to approach her and talk a little with her, gently, with her usual gab, they had exchanged recipes and culinary secrets, even managed to inviting her to the Gilmore house to taste her famous chocolate biscuits and her famous poppy cake, in this way she would have had much more information.

He returned home, baked cookies and cake, and asked Fred to buy some flowers to put in the living room, everything had to be perfect to put Martha, the Kruschenko cook, at ease.

In the early afternoon, after preparing biscuits, cake and hot tea in the living room, his guest arrived perfectly on time, immediately appreciated the biscuits and asked for the recipe with the oat and raisin variant and was overwhelmed by the goodness of the cake.

Speaking of this and that, Amanda in a perfect class C interrogation, managed to acquire a lot of information, Ivan Kruschenko was a very lonely man, he received very few people, including a New York lawyer, a notary and several people that Martha did not he could understand what job they were doing, he was a very reserved man, strict but he didn't look bad.

This, however, left Amanda perplexed, an old KGB spy could not be bad, certainly had killed people, so it was strange, and then a lawyer and a notary, was he perhaps looking for someone? In the evening he would have transmitted this information to Billy, asking for a search on Ivan's kinship, an idea was forming in his mind, his intuition was working as hard as only Amanda could do, he greeted Martha who went away happy with a supply of extra cookies.

When Fred returned home, Amanda shared what he had discovered, they checked with Billy who congratulated them for collecting valuable information and promised as soon as possible to call back with news from their informants, then said "Amanda, Lee is back , wants to be part of this mission and is a little angry for having partnered with Fred, tomorrow he will contact you, like an old family friend, okay? "

"Ok," Amanda was surprised, Lee was back, and he was angry with Billy, Ommiodio, so he wanted to work with her again? Had she missed it? Good heavens, good heavens, good heavens, tomorrow he would see him again, he trembled slightly as he thought about it, he had missed him so much, he hoped he didn't scream with her, it wasn't his fault he'd left and Billy had given him a mission with Fred, he couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive.

Fred stirred, the scarecrow was angry, hell he hoped he wouldn't take it out on him, he certainly didn't depend on his will to work with Amanda, even though he was actually pleasantly surprised by the lively housewife, he imagined her boring and talkative, instead it was intelligent, intuitive, sagacious and amusing, besides being a very good cook.

Hoping that the scarecrow would be calmer the next day, he prepared to dine with Amanda, meatloaf, baked vegetables and apple pie, all strictly home-made.


	9. nine

9 episode

The scarecrow in perfect surveillance gear, decided he couldn't wait for the next day to see Amanda, he absolutely had to talk to her.

He went to Leatherneck, and had the instrument given to hear conversations from afar, he would have made sure that Amanda and Fred had taken their leave, and would have stepped into Amanda's room to talk to her.

He strongly hoped they had two separate rooms, because if he found Fred in Amanda's room, he would shoot him in the cold-blooded eyes, Amanda was his.

By now he had admitted it to himself, to his heart, she was under his skin, in his thoughts constantly, he would go slowly, one step at a time, he would woo her, take her to parties and dinners with any excuse, and then maybe kissed, those lips that I thought 'soft and fragrant, and then he would have embraced and caressed her sinuous body and ... Stetson !!!! Stop there, calm calm and calm or you will have to take a long cold shower !!!.

She was not like the others, she was special, and she would do everything possible to make her happy.

After dinner, he parked in a hidden alley, near the house rented by the agency, turned on the contraption that Leatherneck had and listened.

"Fred put your hand there and press please"

"Amanda I'm afraid of hurting you"

"Fred if you continue like this we will never reach the end"

"Do I have to hold you harder?"

"Oh yes Fred, we have to stay closer, otherwise we won't be able to do it together"

"Hai !!! Fred! Be careful you hurt me!"

"Oh sorry sorry Amanda I will try to be more careful, I promise!"

"Ok let's start again from the, you have to let yourself go Fred, follow what I do you will see that it will become easier"

"All right, I trust you Amanda."

The super agent, trained to resist hard drugs, ferocious interrogations, prolonged imprisonment, gunfire and beatings, Lee Stetson, aka scarecrow, did not feel very well, in a moment the blood had turned into water and had evaporated away, his head was spinning and he seemed to feel himself missing.

Damnation!! Curse! Why ??? He felt his heart shattering, his soul shattered, because for all the saints of heaven, his Amanda was flirting with an insignificant, damn Fred Fielder ??? In the name of what a loathsome injustice ?????

He was almost in tears, he tore off his headphones, he wanted to scream, had he lost it irreparably ?.

Suddenly he heard the door of the Vette open, Billy entered the car, "I knew you wouldn't wait for Lee! What the hell do you think you're doing ???

But he saw his best distraught agent, with tears on his face, "what the hell was going on now?"

Lee handed Billy the headphones, after a few minutes of listening, instead of being surprised, Billy started laughing out loud.

Lee looked at him as if he had grown a second head, he had no mercy on him, basically he knew that Billy was aware of his feelings for Amanda, indeed he suspected that he had done on purpose to put them together in all possible cases, to make them become a couple, but now he laughed at him.

He thought he almost deserved it, how many times had he treated Amanda badly? How many times had he mortified her, and seen the pain in her eyes? And all the women he went to? Four black books and finally Leslie ... too late ... he had lost it.

Billy finally took pity on him and forced him to put the headphones back on, a soft soft melody reached his ears, a Viennese waltz, what the hell?

"Amanda said Fred, I don't know how to thank you for your commitment to let me learn the waltz, I'm so denied, I even crushed your foot twice, will you forgive me?"

"Fred, I want you to dance safely and proudly at your sister's wedding and I'll do anything to make you learn, don't worry okay?"

Fred said just thank you, and in his heart he thought how stupid the scarecrow could be, Amanda was delicious and beautiful and he kept treating her badly, really a fool.

After a few minutes, they decided to go and rest, tomorrow would be a busy day, the scarecrow was back.

Lee began to breathe again, a waltz, a stupid innocuous waltz, it's okay to let Fred live after all, even if he imagined Amanda dancing in his arms, making him feel jealous!

Damn that stupid inept Fielder, he didn't even know how to dance a stupid waltz, why the hell didn't he go to a dance school, instead of taking advantage of Amanda's goodness, and she curse really had to help everyone ???

Yes, this was her Amanda, as soon as she could help everyone, Billy's voice roused him, "Lee go home is an order !!!"


	10. ten

10 chapter

It was the middle of the night, when a figure all black, crawled around the Gilmore house, silently opened the back door with just a click, easy thought, in fact too easy, he would fix it later.

In the darkness of the room he climbed the stairs to the bedrooms, walked towards the first bedroom, the largest, slowly opened the door, pitch dark, nothing could be seen, it was certainly "his" bedroom.

Suddenly he felt the cold, hard barrel of a gun on him, the light came on, "Fred!" "Amanda", "Lee" !!!!!

Lee said in an icy tone, to Fred, "take my gun off me or lay you down !!!"

A stunned and frightened Fred Fielder in his pajamas immediately lowered the gun, Lee and Amanda looked at each other, "Amanda I have to talk to you, I couldn't wait for tomorrow, are you okay?" , Amanda opened her eyes, Ommiodio Lee Stetson was in front of her, in a black suit that made her muscles stand out and her eyes, which actually were looking at her from top to bottom, it was then that she realized she was in nightgown, unfortunately not that of flannel, but one of white silk embroidered with the line of Rebecca's fantasies, at the time of packing her suitcase, Amanda told herself that a bride could not be credible in flannel.

Actually he had brought three beautiful night sets, just to feel a little cute, but now a stunned scarecrow and an embarrassed Fred, they were eating it with his eyes, he tried to cover himself with his robe, becoming all red.

"Lee, what are you doing here in the middle of the night, are you crazy? Do you want to blow up our cover? You had to arrive tomorrow morning, like an old friend and instead you are here, what are you trying to do? You frightened us and ... you couldn't go on, Lee had taken her in his arms and now he was holding her and with his big hands and her

he gently stroked his back, so Amanda lost the ability to think and speak.

Confused by her scent and her caresses, she was in heaven delighted by her closeness, her virile chest and her strong arms! , good heavens as this man loved, ommiodio loved him! Yes ! by now it was clear to his heart, his knees gave way a little and he felt himself tremble, "Lee" ..

"Amanda, forgive me please, I'm a fool, I treated you badly and yelled at you, and I abandoned you, and when Billy told me he sent you on a mission with Fred, I'm

almost crazy, you are my partner, and you have to work only with me, I have to protect you, can you forgive me? "

Fred Fielder felt really embarrassed, from where this scarecrow so tame and sweet emerged, what sort of spell this suburban housewife had made him to capture the great super Agent in his network ?.

Fred stayed in the room for a while, very embarrassed he didn't know how to behave, he had never seen Lee Stetson talk so openly about his feelings, the legend said that the scarecrow had a heart of stone and for that he didn't care about anything or anything no one, easily inclined to quarrel, ready to risk his life and if necessary lose it, legendary are his conquests every night,

and now here he is, trembling before a housewife, divorced two children and a mortgage, they were so absorbed in their world, they looked at each other as if they could see their souls unite.

It was time to go back to his room, he felt too much, he walked away in silence with a smile on his lips, whoever would have thought it, a sudden thought made him smile to himself, Francine, it would have been great to tell her tonight, Oh Yup!!

Left alone, Amanda and Lee were still embraced, enjoying the warmth of their bodies, thoughts caressing each other, the mind running towards loving images, their shapes adapting perfectly and comfortably.

"Lee, do you really want us to work as a partner? Are you sure?"

"Amanda," said Lee, looking deep into her eyes, "if you forgive me, I would really like it, and I promise to listen to you more, not to get so angry, I trust you with my own life.

She lifted her face towards him, their eyes met, the chocolate brown merged with his emerald green, a single soul, they belonged, without saying a word their hearts melted together, the lips approached, soft warm sweet lips, a light kiss, shy and wonderful, they had definitely missed each other.

Amanda felt herself being lifted by two strong arms, Lee placed her with extreme delicacy on the bed, looked at her not infinite love, and she returned his gaze timidly, not even Joe had ever looked at her like that, he kissed her again with infinite tenderness, and she returned, was this happiness?

After an unspecified time in the distance, they heard a weak call, "Ahem !!" a voice tried to get their attention, "scarecrow, maybe it's time for Amanda to be Mrs Gilmore again."

Stetson !!! Stetson !!! The mission !! Fred tried desperately to get their attention, bravely put a hand on Lee's shoulder, "excuse me, but we risk making us discover, there are lights on in the middle of the night, what will the neighbors say and how will you get out?"

Lee roused himself, Fred was right, he risked blowing everything up, he left Amanda slowly, realizing that he had laid her on the bed, a little embarrassed and reluctantly, and said, "when it's all over we have to talk ok?"

Amanda nodded.

"Sorry Fred you're right, I have to go, see you tomorrow, we'll update on what we found out about Ivan, see you at lunch, okay? Like an old friend is fine?", Amanda and Fred nodded.

Lee prepared to leave, a great sense of loss of possession of him, with a warm smile he gave his partner a last sweet look, then he looked at Fred, they exchanged a nod and quietly left.

"Amanda was speechless, still excited about Lee's sweet kiss, she couldn't speak and incredibly speechless she just said,

"Good night Fred."

"Good night Amanda"


	11. eleven

11 episode

Lee Stetson soon arrived in the agency, he hadn't been able to sleep, he thought about the tender kiss with Amanda, he hoped in his heart to talk to her alone as soon as possible, he wanted to take her out to dinner and spend time with her, he wanted to be with Amanda , alone.

But now he had to go into agent mode and investigate, follow Amanda's suggestion,

She had always had a remarkable intuition for people and he trusted her innate abilities, so she went to the computer, looking for all sorts of traces of life in the United States, as a spy for Ivan Kruschenko's KGB.

After a couple of hours, he had a name, Susan Wraith, apparently they had been dating for a couple of years, before his mother, Russia, called Ivan home, went to the office with Billy and told him what he had discovered, immediately Billy put a team led by Francine to deepen the search, it was the only track they had, maybe it would not lead to anything, but Billy also trusted Amanda's intuition, so they gave themselves a phone appointment for the afternoon, home of "Gilmore", in the meantime hoping to discover something.

Lee told Billy that he had changed apartment and phone number and was on the move, he would then send the new address and the new number to the secretary.

Billy looked at him puzzled, "What's up, Lee?, Why these changes?"

"No Billy" said a scared scarecrow, the lease period expired and so I thought I'd move to a new place, you know that sometimes I like doing it ".

"Yes, but also the telephone number? Usually it remains the same even when you move",

"See Billy, I decided to change acquaintances, I want to look at a different future, (with Amanda he thought), leaving behind a few people who are part of a past that I want to forget".

"Oh, really? And so nothing has to do with a brunette we both know?"

"Billy, I don't know what you're talking about, it's just a new phase in my life, you can change it, right?"

"Certainly scarecrow, indeed you can always improve when you decide to make a change in your life, and if you need to talk, remember that besides being your superior, I'm also your friend, ok?"

"Thanks Billy, I know."

Lee left Billy's office, went straight to the elevator, ignoring the looks of the female staff, and a small group of new secretaries at the coffee shop, who sighed adoringly as he passed.

Francine Desmond was a little upset, the scarecrow had changed, she could see it from her way of walking, talking, she didn't even look at the new girls anymore, in fact she didn't even notice that there were two new stenographers, very very strange, she had changed apartment and phone number, as if to cut the past, he would have tried to make it talk as soon as possible, relying on their old friendship, Lee was certainly hiding something, he got up from his seat and ran towards Lee, he would have reached the elevator .

"Lee" called, "what do you want Francine?"

"Hey how are you? Are you so busy that you can't see yourself anywhere, at the last party of the Polish embassy, many of your" friends "were looking for you, you don't even come to drink from Ned anymore, it's a long time since can you see it, is everything okay? "

"Francine, I assure you that I am very well, I am taking care of my move and some changes I want to make in my life, and also of this mission with Fred and Amanda, so I am very very busy, thank you for your concern, but all is well, really ".

"Okay," said Francine, but in her heart she was puzzled, no scarecrow hadn't told him the truth, it's okay there would have been time to figure out what was happening, she was very curious, but she also cared as her friend, despite that that was said in the office, Francine was fond of Lee's friendship, like Billy's, but she had a reputation to defend, and nothing and nobody had to know her weak point.

Lee's apartment was an exaggerated mess, boxes everywhere, even though he had placed most of his clothes by now, some crockery, some knick-knacks with memories, his records and some pictures and pictures to hang on the wall were missing to fix. .

It had been a good idea to take the apartment already furnished, the furniture was new, he had paid a little more but, everything was new, a cleaning company had cleaned everything very well, it also had to do a very important thing, the expense to fill the fridge wouldn't let Amanda scold him again, no moldy stuff or leftovers, he always wanted to have fresh ingredients, he often wanted to invite his Amanda to dinner with him, and maybe dance, drink good wine, kiss a few? Ok ok, calm, now he had to go out to go to the "Gilmore", he thought ironically, the newlyweds were waiting for him.

With a great sigh, Lee left his apartment and walked to Vette, leaving the porter, leaving, greeted him, Mr. Mel, very nice and precise, was a very good porter, he had managed the cleaning and moving companies on his behalf and behaved very well, certainly deserved a nice tip and a special scarf for Christmas.

Amanda was very busy that morning, she was cooking, pasta with tomato sauce with Italian sauce, roast veal in a crust, stewed vegetables, chocolate chip cookies and her famous chocolate cake, she couldn't wait to have Lee for lunch and to talk to him, even though they were on a mission, there was no harm if they fed themselves right?

Sighing, he thought of the tender and sweet kiss of the night before, of Lee's arms around her, of his warmth, I have! boy, she hadn't been able to sleep because of that sweet kiss.

Fred watched her move around in the kitchen as the perfect housewife, she remembered her home, from when she was little and her mom cooked for her family, the scents were the same, the quiet atmosphere made him completely relaxed.

He had tried to help Amanda, but he had been gently swept away, his task was exclusively, to prepare the dining table and prepare the aperitif, heck it was just the scarecrow that came to lunch with an excuse, yet it had to be perfect, it was really something this woman, an infinite surprise, was beginning to understand why she had been able to fascinate Lee, and somehow fascinated everyone she met, including him.


	12. twelve

12 chapter

At exactly 13 o'clock, Lee Stetson, arrived at the Gilmore house, came down from the Vette, with a bouquet of red roses and white lilies, passed by his trusted florist, and had chosen the bouquet of flowers for Amanda, red roses for the his feelings, white lilies for her delicacy.

He smiled and rang the bell and heard Amanda's voice, "Fred, darling can you open the door?" Lee's smile disappeared instantly, "darling" why the hell called him "darling", there was no need to call him that, it wasn't necessary what the hell! Jealousy took hold of him, making him in a bad mood, when Fred opened the door, saw a grumpy scarecrow on the door, "damn it, we start badly, what the hell happened to Lee, he seems to want to kill me," he enters as well, Amanda is in the kitchen ", Lee ignored Fred and walked into the kitchen, and saw her, she turned to him and smiled at him," bye Lee ", a warm and radiant smile, her eyes shone," she saw the flowers, "Oh Lee thank you !!! They are wonderful".

Lee had frozen in front of her, she was so cute with a housewife's apron, her eyes were shining and her warm smile confused him, God! how beautiful she was !!.

Amanda was happy, the flowers were beautiful and she knew that it had not been easy for Lee to bring her roses, surely it had cost him a lot, for this he approached and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he felt him tremble a little, he felt tenderness in his he looked at her and she seemed to see something tender in his beautiful eyes, she felt his strong arms wrap around her, and she gave herself up to the heavenly warmth she felt every time he embraced her.

Fred Fielder, he was a very confused man, these two were starting to get on his nerves, damn it! it was really embarrassing, as soon as they met, the other people disappeared, it seemed that they were isolating themselves in a world of their own, a situation that is really more and more embarrassing, and now? How could he stand between them? He was also hungry, and he couldn't wait to taste the delicacies Amanda had cooked, he had an idea, "Amanda, it seems to me he is burning something."

Immediately she freed herself from Lee's arms, for heaven's sake! had worked !!! he immediately went to check the food on the stove, but of course he was not burning anything, "Fred quiet here is all right, why don't you offer Lee an aperitif?" Amanda said a little embarrassed, reluctantly Lee went to the dining room with Fred, but as he was leaving he noticed the color of the kitchen curtains, which were a nice blue color.

A small smile crept over her lips, she remembered their first "married" case, who knows if she had wanted her in that color, but of course it was Amanda who wanted the blue curtains, she probably thought of that case too. in particular where they had, so to speak, their first quarrel, and where a brave Amanda, had discovered an international arms trafficking, to think that at that time, she didn't want to know about her and now that she understood how much he loved her, he could not have a moment with her alone, a little sweet heat rose in his stomach to his heart, he was no longer angry, in fact he even began to like Fred's company, the important thing was that Amanda was there too.

They sat down to eat, everything was really very appetizing and good, and even the wine matched perfectly with the food.

Amanda, as usual, had cooked superbly, and the biscuits and cake were really delicious, they chatted amiably, while Amanda paced back and forth from the kitchen to the various courses, finished having lunch, Lee offered to help clean the dishes while Fred would tidy the table.

Lee and Amanda were in the kitchen, the atmosphere was relaxing and they both enjoyed each other's company, "Amanda," said Lee, when this case will be resolved, I'd like to invite you to dinner, in my new apartment, "but before she could answer, the phone rang, it was Billy, Francine and her team had found important news.

About forty years ago, Ivan Kruschenko had to leave Susan Wraith, to return to Russia, even though they loved each other very much, he could not disobey, otherwise he would have been accused of treason, so he had left, promising that he would do anything to return from her, not knowing that she was pregnant with her daughter, Kate.

Ivan, however, never managed to return, only recently he had known he had a daughter, Susan unfortunately had died a few years ago, Kate had married and in turn had had a daughter, Beverly, so Ivan had a daughter, a son-in-law and a daughter. granddaughter, he probably returned to the United States for this, to try to get to know his "family".

Lee informed Amanda and Fred, they decided it was time to go and talk directly with Kruschenko, they had to inform him that they had found his family and to know if his intentions were good.

Amanda said she would go there, with the help of cook Martha, she would tell Ivan that someone wanted to talk to him about her daughter, and since she was not classified as an agent, she hoped he would trust her.

Of course Lee didn't agree, too dangerous, he certainly couldn't go alone to a den of Russian spies, and they started arguing, each explaining his reasons, but Amanda was adamant and eventually decided to talk to Billy about the plan , he would have made the right decision.

Lee was really worried, Amanda surely convinced Billy, when it came to love and family, nobody stopped her, couldn't even go with you, Russian agents would certainly have recognized him, he was famous in the KGB, the scarecrow had an international reputation.

That evening Fred, told Amanda and Lee, that he had a personal commission to do, and that he would be back in about two hours.

He started in the car, towards a house he knew very well in Georgetown.

No one knew it, but Fred had a love, a great love, he rang the bell, a beautiful woman came to the door, raven hair, green eyes, tall, curvy and with a warm and nice smile, behind her a child, about ten years, very very similar to his mother, "Good evening Fred", it's been a while since we've seen each other "," Hi Jenny, how are you? ", the little girl rushed into Fred's arms, and he squeezed her tight, "Uncle Fred" you are crushing me !! " , "Sissy darling I brought you some chocolate chip cookies for you," the little girl smiled and Fred entered the apartment.

At the home of the spouses Gilmore, so to speak, a worried scarecrow and a very determined housewife, were arguing.

"Lee, you know I'm very good at type C interrogations, I won't have problems with Ivan, and then as I told you once before, in love it takes patience, as well as in Family matters, you know," Amanda, I'm just very worried, I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, you're my partner! ".

Amanda opened her eyes, had she really said so? So clearly? "Am I your partner?" , Really? Seriously?"

"Yes! I already talked to Billy when I came back, and I found out that you were on a mission with Fred, I told him you had to work only with me, you saved my life many times, you covered my back and made me a backup" , in a hoarse voice he said "you helped me become an agent and a better man", Amanda I ...

"Lee, you gave me the opportunity to change my life, to do something important for my country and for my children, for me",

"I'm a different woman now, and I owe it to you."

They looked at each other, and without knowing how, they found themselves in each other's arms, looking deeply into each other's eyes, everything disappeared as if by a strange magic, between them flowed a heavy electricity of love, the mouths united in a kiss tender, shy and very sweet, then slowly the kiss became more demanding, deeper, the tongues together with their hearts touched, explored each other, a fire enveloped them, an ancient flame dormant over time, now finally the souls had recognized each other, twin souls, despite such different lives, a reckless agent and a divorced housewife, with two children and a mortgage, despite everything they loved each other, they had fallen in love slowly, because in love it takes patience.

They never knew how much time had passed, how long they had embraced to kiss and caress each other on the sofa in the living room, but at one point, Lee felt it was time to break away from her, or he wouldn't be able to stop, he felt of wanting it, of wanting it and going beyond kisses and caresses, but could not, not with his Amanda, he would have waited for his times, because this was Love, and he did not want to ruin everything, he wanted to go easy on it.

Amanda was in absolute ecstasy, she felt small electric shocks all over her body, he was kissing her with a passion she had never felt in any other man she had attended, not even with Joe and for her part she was experiencing some unknown emotions, despite his past experiences, few to tell the truth, but never had he tried this fire in all his body, and if with kisses he felt these emotions, who knows how it would have been to make love with Lee, ommiodio !!! My goodness!!! , the thought made her jump, fortunately he interrupted his kisses and held her a tender embrace, she was out of breath !!!.

"Amanda", after all this time, I wish we could see each other not only in the agency, I would like to take you out to dinner, to dance, to walk, just the two of us, in short, I would like to be part of your life, because at least for me, not there is more than just friendship ".

"Lee, even for me, is no longer just friendship" and I too would like to be with you, but you must know one thing, a rule from which I cannot go back ", if you want us to hang out, you must also accept my family , and besides we should see ourselves in an exclusive form, because I cannot divide you with any ".

"Amanda, I haven't been dating any women for several months, I have changed apartments and phone numbers, I want to be alone with you and your family".

They smiled, finally a new phase would start for both of us together.

"Ahem !!! A poor dejected Fred said alias Mr Gilmore, sorry so much, but I'm back," I can't believe he thought, they've been hugging each other all this time, even if I told him, nobody would believe it, let's hope the scarecrow don't make Amanda suffer, even if I honestly see him really changed, really in love, and she has a dreamy look, that not even Rossella away with the wind, for God's sake!

Lee and Amanda said goodbye, they would see each other at the agency the next day, Lee nodded in agreement to Fred, and went out to go to his apartment.

"Goodnight Amanda"

"Goodnight Fred, and the next time you want to give cookies, just ask",

damn it, he figured it out, a disconsolate Fred thought.


	13. thirteen

13 episode

The next morning, they went to the office to talk to Billy, Fred was very proud to be on the team, the scarecrow, Mrs. King and Fred Fielder.

He walked in the bullpen with his head held high, he was on a mission together with the two best agents of the agency, he smiled at all the proud employees, until he met Francine's gaze, and suddenly he felt a nothingness, damn that woman, he always put him struggling with those ice eyes, ok it doesn't matter, he tried to ignore her and went into Billy's office, later he would tell Francine, Lee and Amanda and then he really would have fun.

Billy listened to his agents, brought in Francine for the latest news, they had to draw up a plan to contact Ivan without making him suspicious, but he knew that in the past he had been a very clever counterintelligence agent, Amanda's idea seemed to be the best, but The scarecrow absolutely didn't agree, he walked up and down the office, with a severe frown and a clenched jaw, he was very angry, "Billy, you can't be serious, he screamed, you can't send Amanda alone, in In the midst of all those Russian agents, and if they had discovered her and taken her prisoner? And if they had hurt her? It was too risky, damn no! And then no !, Amanda is my partner, I don't want anything bad to happen !!! "

Francine was very surprised "Lee damn, since when did you decide to formalize Amanda as your partner ?, she's not even a real agent! She's not trained and attracts trouble like flies!"

"Francine you know very well that she has a great intuition and always gets by in every situation, has she saved you too, am I wrong?" Lee said, looking softly at Amanda, she returned his gaze, with a smile that lit up the room, Francine there watched her interact in this way and was surprised by the look of understanding between them, then looked at Fred, he smiled looking at her amused, " fantastic Fred thought, now he realized that there is something between these two "! so you learn Francine to treat Amanda badly !.

Francine didn't know what to think, for the first time, Lee openly defended Amanda and called her partner, what the hell had happened, in the days he'd been away? , Is it possible that he had changed so much that he had a real interest in the housewife? Very perplexed, he decided that he would question Fred's weakling, and he would tell him everything that had happened in that house!

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, Agent Geremy entered, they had found Ivan's family in Washington, they had been contacted, and now they were waiting to talk to someone to explain what was happening, Billy said he would go and talk to them, and then they would decide what to do, even if Amanda's plan remained the best.

On leaving Geremy he greeted and nodded to Fred Fielder, as if they had been friends for a long time, Amanda smiled, after all the young agent was not alone, some friend had him too.

Okay folks said Billy, I'm going to talk to kruschenko's daughter, we'll see if she wants to meet her father, see you in one hour in my office, out there all !!

Billy looked at Lee and Amanda, now you could see a certain understanding between them, he prayed that having sent her on a mission with another agent, he would wake up Lee's feelings towards her, later he would talk to him, but see them so close , as they smiled at each other, it made him feel good, maybe there was a hope that his plan was working.

Francine leaving the office called Fred, she absolutely wanted to know what had happened between the scarecrow and the housewife, "hey Fred, can I talk to you?" She gave him big cat eyes, "but of course, but you will have to offer me lunch if you want to talk to me about Francine", Fred marveled at his courage to talk like that to the most feared female agent of the agency, she narrowed her eyes looking at him , could not miss this opportunity, "but certainly my dear, where do you want us to have lunch?" , "Where you want Francine, said a worried but also amused", Fred Fielder.

They went to an out-of-the-way restaurant, not far from the office, sat down and ordered a steak and a salad, it's a good red wine.

In a perfect style, from soft interrogation, Francine was told by the incautious agent, all that had happened, since he had been sent by Billy, undercover with Amanda.

Fred, he told nonchalantly, of the scarecrow's arrival at night in Amanda's room, as if he were mad and jealous of her, of how beautiful Amanda was in a dazzling white silk and lace nightgown, of Lee's disturbance at seeing her and lastly he told Francine of the tender and sweet kiss he had seen among them in the bedroom, more precisely while Amanda was lying on the bed.

Francine was shocked, she could not process the words, jealousy, tenderness and kiss, in the same sentence with the scarecrow and the housewife, her face expressed all the surprise and perplexity in believing Fred's story, O My God, how it was could it have happened that Amanda had managed to make Lee fall in love?

Fred was really enjoying himself, seeing on Francine's face, all those emotions, surprise, disbelief, disgust, envy, really priceless !! He would have told all the bullpen, it would have been the gossip of the year! He was in such good spirits to have left Francine speechless, for having avenged himself all the times he had treated him badly, that he offered to pay the bill, a true gentleman.

Lee and Amanda, they had lunch in a small and intimate Italian restaurant, he had heard about it very well, but he had never been there with anyone, he wanted time with her to be all part of a new experience, Amanda was pleasantly struck by the so intimate and familiar atmosphere of the place, it was perfectly relaxed and at ease, they looked at the menu together, decided for a pasta with pesto for two, a portion of scallops in white wine to be divided, mixed salad with cherry tomatoes and to accompany it all, Lee he ordered a bottle of prized Valdobbiadene prosecco, a light and sparkling white wine, perfect for the food they had chosen.

Waiting for their meal to be served, Lee told Amanda about her new apartment, new furniture, and that it was almost in order and the phone number was changed, she was surprised at the change of house, Lee absolutely wanted her to have dinner with him as soon as the mission was over, while they were talking absently, they did not notice that their hands touched and caressed without ever leaving, they began to eat, the food was very good, but passed into the background, because they continued to look at each other and smile, while Amanda he drank a sip of Prosecco, Lee avidly looked at his wet lips, a shiver ran down his back, he was so sexy, his eyelashes so long, flapping like butterfly wings and his eyes were bright and luminous, God as he was beautiful in its simplicity, it was enchanting him and he felt so good and so at peace.

Amanda was slightly embarrassed at how he was looking at her, it was as if he wanted to kiss her, taste her, his eyes so green they had become almost an intense emerald color, his hand caressed her without stopping a moment, small pleasant chills ran through his body, making him almost losing concentration, he felt so good, so at peace.

When the waiter came to ask if they wanted dessert, they realized that time had passed too quickly, they had to go back to the office, reluctantly got up from the table, Lee paid the bill, took Amanda by the hand and went back to the agency, Lee didn't he was looking forward to having an evening alone with her, he wanted more time, he passed too fast when they were together, it was so nice to be with her, he never had enough, with a great sigh, he put his hand on his small back of Amanda and they went in to greet Mrs Marston.


	14. fourteen

14 episode

Billy opened the door of his office, called, in fact shouted to his agents to enter.

"Sit down all, please, I talked to Ivan's daughter, Kate and her husband Bruce, I explained the situation, but I found out that Susan had revealed to her daughter, who her father really was and what job she did, she never had wanted to get married because she loved him deeply, even though she had a child, she didn't miss the suitors.

Kate agreed with her husband to arrange a meeting with her father, she would have been happy to meet him, along with their child, she had so many questions, she wanted to let him know that her mom had never stopped loving him and until the end, he told how happy they had been.

Now they had to study a plan to prepare for the meeting, and yet Amanda's plan was the best, with her skill and sweetness she would have prepared a favorable environment for the meeting, and the mission would have ended positively.

Later, if all went well, the government would try to offer Ivan kruschenko political asylum, but this was a decision he would probably make with his family.

Before Lee started to protest, Amanda put her hand on his arm, as if to calm him, "Lee, please trust me, I'll be safe, don't worry, I just have to talk and you know how good I am at that, do you? ".

Already she was really good at this, she could talk to any person of any social class, she would have done very well, and he would have protected her at the cost of her life.

Fred and Francine would look after the Russian agents, there was nothing left to do but agree with cook Martha, explain the plan and get help from her.

Amanda and Fred, back home, it was the last night of the Gilmore couple together, Lee didn't agree, he was jealous of the time that Amanda spent with Fred, he trusted him, but he didn't like them being alone, but until the mission was over, he couldn't find a way to spend more time with Amanda, they had to talk, as soon as possible.

After making arrangements with Martha, in front of a triple chocolate cake and a good cup of tea, Amanda started to prepare, the one she hoped was the last supper without her family, the boys missed her so much and also Dotty, the chats and the games, the confusion, in short the atmosphere of the West / King house, sighing put to cook a delicious and juicy roast with prunes, an ancient family recipe, roast potatoes and biscuits, of course.

At the table, Fred was hungry, he ate the roast in large bites, "Fred," Amanda said, I would like to thank you for being a perfect gentleman and also a perfect companion on this mission, you really are a good boy and if you still want cookies or a cake to give away, just tell me and I'll be happy to cook for you there, smiled at him, a warm and friendly smile.

Fred stood with her fork in midair, amazed at Amanda's words, no one had ever been so kind to him, and no one had so much confidence, "I have to thank you, I don't know how many people would have agreed to work with me, you know I'm not very popular in the agency ".

She looked at him with a sweet look, like the one she used to console her children,

"you really are a good person, if you need to talk to a friend I'm here".

Fred thought for a moment, could he trust her? He had proved himself a good person and had helped him a lot, he decided that maybe it was time to confide, he was tired of keeping his secret, he had been hiding his feelings for many years, he didn't love women, although he admired them, but he loved men, mind you, not all, hardly fell in love, had to be a special person, for this in his life, apart from some youthful love, he had seriously fallen in love only twice, of which one was unpaid, he had suffered a lot and therefore not he had never talked to anyone.

"Amanda, I'm going to tell you something that nobody knows, and that no one will ever have to know, I trust you and I need to talk to someone, I really don't know who better than you, can understand me."

About 10 years ago, I met a person, he was an agent, a colleague of mine, he had just married and had a daughter, I was very young and I had just started my training, one evening, I accompanied him on a simple surveillance mission, he wanted to show me, where one of his informants lived, I hope you won't judge me, but I had fallen in love with him, his kindness and at the same time his strength, I never told him, but he understood he didn't know how and told me that he would always be my friend, and that I would surely meet the right person for me. That evening, suddenly, a robber came out shooting from a bar, and unfortunately a bullet hit him in the chest, he died in my arms, I promised him through the tears that I would take care of his family, which is now also a bit my ", for little Sissy I am now Uncle Fred, her eyes filled with tears as she told it.

Amanda was moved, "I'm so sorry, it must have been such a big pain for you, so you ran away from the bomb this time? Did you want to keep protecting them?", Fred was surprised, how did he understand that? , "Yes, I escaped because I promised to protect them and I will never miss the word", even though now I have a new partner, I will continue to be close to him, Amanda nodded, "agent Geremy right?", Embarrassed and again surprised by his insight, Fred nodded, "yes we have just been together, we love each other and we try to be discreet, you know the world is not yet ready to not judge".

"Fred, don't worry, I'm your friend and friends keep secrets and help each other, smiled at him," and now how about we dance a little waltz? After all, you haven't learned well yet, you won't want to disappoint your real sister? "

They danced again, Fred was serene and happy, a heavy weight had been taken from his shoulders and his heart, and all thanks to this incredible woman who had in his arms, beautiful and intelligent, sweet as chocolate with cream, scarecrow he was indeed a very very lucky man, and if he had had the chance, with a little courage, he would have let him know that he considered this wonderful woman the perfect companion for him, the scarecrow and the housewife, absolutely perfect.


	15. fifteen

15 episode

Lee Stetson, he was in his apartment, he was examining all the details of the mission of the next day, he had to be precise and organized to protect Amanda had to foresee every possible move of the enemy, he would not allow something to happen to him.

To reassure herself a little, as she did from time to time, she drank a glass of scotch, thought of her, as she had changed in these years, she was a safer woman, able to put people at ease, very intuitive, precise and reliable, very sweet but strong and courageous, one of the bravest women he had ever known, and she was beautiful, now that she looked at her differently, he had noticed her beauty, simple and clean, with beautiful and deep eyes, her mouth well drawn, long and delicate neck, and those long legs, Oh! Boy, those sexy long legs, her perfume then, was absolutely intoxicating.

He drank another couple of glasses of scotch, he needed to feel his throat burn, to feel that alcohol would make him sleep, without making those dreams yet, on his beautiful and beautiful Amanda, damn now no longer counted cold showers that he had to do in the morning when he woke up, he felt on his lips the memory of the few kisses they had exchanged, tender sweet kisses, he sighed sadly, who knows when he could kiss her again and be with her, another glass wouldn't hurt him he sighed.

Suddenly he thought of a bad thought, this was probably the last night of Amanda and Fred, undercover, and if Fred had made advances, maybe with the excuse of dancing that damn waltz?

His vision darkened with jealousy, the vein in his neck throbbed and his jaw was so tight it felt like his teeth were creaking.

A furious, almost drunk and extremely angry Lee Stetson, came out of his apartment like a fury, with the intention of going to strangle Fred Fielder if only he had put a hand on his beloved, he drove like a madman towards the house where the "spouses lived Gilmore ".

Amanda and Fred had each retired to their room to rest, after dancing and talking like old friends, suddenly they heard shots at the door, what the hell was going on ?, Fred took the gun and jumped out of his bed, ran to the door , Amanda scared behind him, they heard angry screams, and incessant blows, Oh My God it sounded like Lee's voice, they opened the door and found themselves in front of a drunk scarecrow, confused but above all very very angry.

Lee came in like a fury, what he saw didn't help to calm his jealousy, Fred was bare-chested with only his pajama pants and Amanda was wearing a beautiful blue nightgown, transparent with lace inserts, which caressed her curves in the right places, her uncombed hair and her face without make-up made her look beautiful.

Even more crazy Lee, he threw himself at Fred, ignoring the gun, he bravely tried to face him, "Lee what happens !?

"It happens that you have to keep your hands away from my Amanda you understand dirty idiot ???"

"Lee drank too much", tried to say a desperate Fred, as he threw the gun on the living room sofa, "I swear to you that I never thought about putting Amanda's hands on her, she's just a good friend!"

Amanda after recovering from the initial shock, seeing Lee Stetson behaving like a perfect jealous, even drunk idiot, stood between him and Fred, put his hands on his chest to try to calm him down, trying to talk softly with him, hoping that he listened to her voice, but Lee really wanted to beat Fred and therefore Amanda found herself crushed between the two, she felt the scent of her aftershave, of her sweat and of the scotch, a mix so sexy and intoxicating, she was about to lose the lucidity of his thought , then he turned desperately towards Fred, but with extreme embarrassment he found himself leaning against his bare chest, O God, Oh dear! What an embarrassment !! , What the hell had the men for the misery !!.

Now they both screamed, it even seemed that they had forgotten about her, turned back to Lee, still furious now stumbling over words, probably what he had been drinking was really making an impact, so Amanda did the only thing that could calm him down scarecrow, kissed him, leaned towards him, buried his hands in his hair and kissed him, deeply, not with a sweet kiss, but with possessiveness, passion, love?

He reacted immediately, confused and happy, holding her in his arms, intoxicated by his scent, the softness of his lips, and the passion of that wonderful kiss, caressing his body through the silk and feeling its warmth.

Amanda felt herself being lifted into Lee's arms, without interrupting the kiss, he was taking her up the stairs, to her bedroom.

Fred Fielder, he felt very lucky, he would never forget Lee's gaze, if Amanda hadn't got in the way, surely he would have beaten him up for good, damn it but how much must he be in love with her to be so crazy?

In any case, had she now found a way to reason with him, that is, to confuse him enough to calm him, or not?

He smiled, not simply Amanda had used the best weapon he possessed, love, turned off all the lights he retrieved his gun and went back to sleep locking his room, you never know he thought.

Amanda felt herself gently resting on the bed, Lee leaned over her and interrupting the long kiss he looked at her, he seemed to return sober, after a tense silence, he said to her: "Amanda, I love you" !.

She opened her eyes in surprise, Lee I ...

But after exactly three seconds Lee had suddenly fallen asleep, right above her with his lips on her neck.

Several minutes passed, and Amanda began to laugh out loud, even sobbed at how she laughed, here she is, on the bed with the man she loved, the legendary and sexy Lee Stetson, the man with the four black books and a girl every night, above her, after a passionate and voluptuous kiss, probably taken by the senses and emotions, she would have made love with him and suddenly he had fallen asleep.

Ommiodio, only she could happen, returning to being serious, it was better this way, maybe she would have repented, Lee was not lucid and if there ever would have been a first time, it had to be wanted by both of them with so much love.

He tried to get Lee off by rolling under him, he was deeply, unquestionably asleep, as he was handsome, disheveled and with a red and calm face, with those lips so sexy !!! My goodness! Amanda move !!! , He took off his shoes, his stockings and his trousers, not without difficulty, then trembling his jacket, tie and shirt, he admired his muscular and firm body, caressed his chest, but then embarrassed he covered him with the sheets and the bed cover, good heavens !!!

He had told her that he loved her, who knows if it was the alcohol he spoke or his heart, he put a cushion on the couch between them and huddled closer as much as he could to Lee, "goodnight darling", closed his eyes and tried desperately to sleep.


	16. sixteen

16 episode

Lee Stetson, opened his eyes, and immediately a great headache took possession of him, it must have been a beautiful hangover, he looked around, where the hell was it and above all what was he doing half-naked, in this bed? desperately tried to remember something of the night before, taken by jealousy he had drunk some scotch, but he had worsened the situation and in the end he had gone to Amanda and Fred, he could not bear them being alone, and above all he now could not stay away from Amanda and damnation Fred instead was always with her !!!

He turned in bed desperately between the sheets and here he breathed a delicious perfume, vanilla and flowers, ommiodio was Amanda's bed !!! , Damnation !! If only he remembered something!

He hoped he hadn't ruined everything with her, he was sure he would hate it, it was their first time and he didn't even remember it, since he had become such an idiot ???

Then suddenly images formed in the mind, Fred was bare-chested and Amanda in a sexy nightgown, jealousy had angered him, he wanted to beat Fred at all costs, and Amanda tried to calm him, but he couldn't, and to end he kissed him, he took her in his arms and brought her to his room, to his bed.

Was it possible that they had made love and could not remember it? Impossible, oh God or yes? Frustrated and confused beyond measure, he decided to take a quick shower, perhaps his memory would return.

He immediately felt much better, came out of the bathroom with the towel tied around his waist, and Amanda was there, perfectly dressed, holding a tray with hot coffee and cream for him.

She opened her eyes and became all red, to his sight, she missed a heartbeat and stopped her breathing, the scarecrow was there in all its splendor, beautiful with those drawn muscles, the wet skin covered with droplets of 'water, hair still wet and face slightly flushed, ok I do not have to faint, thought Amanda, please do not faint and above all stop looking at it this way, for God's sake !! .

He sat on the bed and put down the still shaking tray, "how are you Lee?" , she didn't have the courage to look into her eyes, so she didn't notice the way she looked at him, a mixture of embarrassment and desire, which made her tremble.

"Amanda, I really don't know how to apologize, I ... We, ... Here ... we ... last night in bed ... together ... here ... "

The embarrassed and shy scarecrow, was he worried that they'd made love with her drunk?

"Here Amanda, I apologize, I did something that made you uneasy? I know I'm an idiot, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I took her hands and knelt down in front of her, I didn't hurt you, did I? Forgive me please !!"

Amanda's eyes widened, and she felt such tenderness towards him, he was really adorable while trying to apologize, "you really should apologize to Fred".

Lee Surprised by those words lost his balance and slipped back, "what?!?!? !!!!" , The towel, opened and fell to the ground, Amanda closed her eyes embarrassed, and gave a little cry, "oh my God, don't open your eyes, honey, I'll get dressed right away".

Treasure? Had he really called her darling? how nice it was to hear that sweet word from Lee, he sighed happily, so tender!

She came out of the bathroom fully dressed, took her coffee and after drinking it greedily, sat down beside her.

Gently he looked at her and said "please tell me what happened last night", "Lee, you didn't hurt me, in fact you were very sweet, but to tell you the truth while you were kissing me, here ... see ... You ..., "Oh what amanda" ???

With a sigh at the end, lowering his eyes he said, "you fell asleep", "cooosaaa ???? I ... have I got what?" , Lee stood up and running a hand through his hair, as he always did, when he was very nervous, he started pacing back and forth in the room, he couldn't believe it, there was nothing between them, and that was almost happy, but at the same time he felt like an idiot for having fallen asleep while kissing her, he knelt again in front of her and took his hands in his.

"Amanda, darling I don't know how to justify myself with you, I'm so sorry but probably I was too drunk, because I can assure you that while I kiss you, I feel that" ...

Dlin Dlon Dlin Dlon, Billy had arrived with Francine, "we'll talk about Amanda okay?", Lee hugged her and kissed quickly and they went down to the first floor, hearing Fred talking to their superior.

Billy greeted his two agents, in two hours Amanda had to meet Ivan, in three minutes they were ready on the table, biscuits and coffee for everyone, while greedily eating the delicious biscuits, Billy explained to Amanda how to behave with Ivan, even though he knew she he would have easily managed it with his sweet skill.

Amanda went up to her room to freshen up, Lee called 'Fred in the kitchen with an excuse, "I would like to apologize to you, for my behavior last night, I am very sorry, but the concern for Amanda does not make me remain lucid", she held out hand in sign of peace, "scarecrow, you will never have any reason to be jealous of me and Amanda, I am very honored of his and your friendship, and I would not risk ruining it for anything in the world believe me and allow me to say that you are a very lucky man that a special woman like you love you ".

"Fred, did she tell you she loved me"? Lee asked hopefully, "surely you are very important to her, I can assure you," with a big sigh from Lee, and shaking hands they went back to the living room.

Francine looked at it with curiosity, strange that two such different types, they seemed so close now, Fred seemed very changed, much more confident, even much nicer, maybe he would have invited him for a coffee, Lee instead seemed very worried, tired and with red eyes, he was certainly worried about Amanda, actually a little too worried, very strange, something was definitely happening between him and the housewife.

Billy saw that Lee was worried and tired, hoped that he would remain lucid in perfect Special Agent mode, for the success of the mission and for Amanda's safety, but he had noticed the looks between them, now he knew that Lee would give his life for her .

"I'm going to see if Amanda is ready," said Lee, and she ran quickly upstairs, she was sitting in front of the mirror and adjusting her hair, wearing a lovely white shirt, with blue pants, her soft curls fell on her shoulders so messy, God was beautiful!

Amanda gasped as she heard him enter, got up and turned to him, Lee wrapped her in his arms, stroking her gently, he wanted to let her know he would watch over her at the cost of her life, he told her he had never met a so brave housewife mom, she wanted to make her smile, he felt her tremble, she lifted her face with a finger, they looked into each other's eyes, he lowered his face towards her, their lips met softly, Lee tried to transmit her all the love that she felt for her, Amanda was enchanted by this kiss, she didn't know how, but she felt that Lee wanted to transmit her love and security, how much he loved this man !, They separated, God how much he loved this woman!

"Amanda, don't worry, everything will be fine, I'll be close to you, whatever happens, I'll arrive immediately, okay?"

She nodded, trusted him with all her soul.

They went down to the living room, Fred was ready to accompany Amanda to Ivan's house, exchanged a knowing look with Lee, he would protect her at all costs, and he knew it.

Billy and Francine in a car and Lee in his peaks, prepared to approach the house of the Russian spy with the listening instrument provided by Leatherneck, it was time to implement Amanda's plan.


	17. seventeen

17 chapter

Amanda and Fred arrived at Ivan kruschenko's house on time, "whatever happens, Amanda screams, and I'll come in a hurry", "thanks Fred I know, but stay in the car please, you'll see that everything will be fine, she kissed him on the cheek and smiled thinking of all the times that Lee had told her, at the same time the scarecrow smiled on another nearby car.

Amanda got out of the car and immediately two KGB agents showed up in front of her, "hello," he said with a big smile, "I have an appointment with Mr. Kruschenko, I'm Martha's friend."

One of the agents motioned for her to follow her, her face impassive, the doorbell rang, and Amanda came into the house, she was greeted by a small woman, dressed in a black suit, her hair in a tight tail, and a severe frown, without speaking and obviously knowing who he was, he led her to her employer's office.

Ivan was a tall man, grizzled hair, almost white, deep blue eyes and a face that aroused fear, a handsome man in spite of his age, his still powerful muscles and the almost militaristic decisive bearing, Amanda smiled, he answered her once smiling, "good morning Mr. Kruschenko, my name is Amanda and I would like to talk to you about your daughter Kate.

In the room there were two agents, and the small lady who had accompanied her to the studio, Ivan got up and went to Amanda, kissed her and with a strong Russian accent, he said: "I know perfectly well who you are, my dear, Amanda King the delicious companion of the scarecrow, aka Lee Stetson.

At the same time, Fred and Lee in their respective cars had pulled out their pistol and were ready to intervene, Billy's voice boomed in their earphones, "stay still !! It doesn't seem like I'm threatening you, you all stop until I understand you ??? understood scarecrow, I was clear "?? !! ok ok the two agents said together, but Lee was already out of the car, ready to run to Amanda.

"My dear and delightful lady, let me congratulate Mr. Stetson, she is indeed a beautiful woman, and also very brave," he kissed her hand again and winked at her, Amanda winced embarrassed and became all red, Ivan muttered to himself "lovely", "please sit down, I am very anxious to hear from my daughter, I tried to find her, but I only knew she was married and had a baby girl, my granddaughter, how come Has the agency been so anxious to help me? I don't think Austin Smith has developed a heart in these years, I would be really surprised, and besides I was a nice thorn in the side even for Melrose, so my dear what happens? ".

Amanda bravely, looked Ivan in the eye, "first I am not Mr. Stetson's girlfriend, I am his partner, (in the summits Lee made a face, Francine laughed, Billy rolled his eyes and Fred gave a complacent laugh) , when the agency learned that she had entered the United States, she immediately started to monitor her and see why she was here, investigating and finding out about the girl he had visited, until she was called back to Russia. "

Ivan's eyes veiled with sadness and melancholy, "Susan," he said to himself, "Mr. Kruschenko, from what I see he must have loved her very much," Amanda said, looking at him gently, "Mrs. King, I have never loved anyone like Susan, in my youth, I had a woman every night, I was a reckless and solitary agent, parties all over the world, and no affection in particular, until I met her, so beautiful and intelligent, strong and tenacious, she was special '! (Lee thought of Amanda, Susan was exactly like her), suddenly Ivan banged his fist hard on the table, making everyone jump, he was angry, "I fell in love with her I loved her, yet when they called me back home, I'm not I was able to say no, this is my biggest regret, I didn't even know she was expecting a child, damn it !!! I was a coward! A great agent like me, contemptuous of danger, was afraid to defend his greatest love ".

Amanda had tears in her eyes, she was so sorry for this man that he seemed so strong and inaccessible, instead he turned out to be so fragile.

"Ivan, Mr. Kruschenko, the agency found, his daughter Kate is married to a good man Bruce Richmond, and they have a beautiful baby girl named Beverly, we contacted her and would like to meet her with her family."

The man stood up in all his surprised stature, "really? They want to know me?" I hoped, but I wasn't sure that after they left their mother they wanted to see me. "

Surprise Amanda replied, "sees Susan told Kate how much you loved each other and that he was forced to leave, in fact he suffered because he had failed to let her know she was pregnant", stood up and bravely approached Ivan, immediately an agent moved to block it, but Ivan nodded to him.

he looked into his eyes with all the sweetness he was capable of, and took his hands, "I am here to help, I too have a family, and I would do anything for them, I would simply like to let you meet and know each other and if so you wish, you will be able to talk to my superior, Mr Melrose, if you wish to remain in the United States, okay?

Unexpectedly, Ivan kissed Amanda's hands, "my beautiful lady, I don't ask for anything better", but know that my guards will be present, in addition to your agents, I don't want any jokes from the agency, and by the way, they never told her that Does he have beautiful eyes? , No, don't say anything, certainly the scarecrow will have been enchanted, true Mr. Stetson "? Said aloud," I know you're listening to you and the other agents, I suggest you stand in your positions!

"Scarecrow, your lovely girlfriend will be my guest for tonight and tomorrow I want to meet my daughter, let's meet in the garden behind the house in 10 m, we have to talk from man to man.

Amanda was shocked, she would never have thought that Kruschenko forced her to remain against her will, she looked at him worriedly while he was still holding her hands, "Ivan !!! What do you think he does? Why is he treating me like this? I just wanted to help her ! "

"Mrs. King, my dear, please don't worry, he told her softly, I need a little insurance to make sure the agency doesn't play dirty," now please come with me to the garden, we'll talk to the scarecrow and then I will offer you a delicious dinner, I promise you will be safe. "


	18. eighteen

18 chapter

Lee was crazy, very agitated, angry and worried, he ran to the house, but Billy screamed in the agent's earpiece, "scarecrow come immediately to my post, it's an order !!!" , "Billy no !! she is in danger"! "Billy's voice got tough" I said it's an order !! If you don't respect my orders, I'll have you arrested !! "," Lee was really furious, but he couldn't do anything but respect his friend and superior, "damn it!

Billy, Fred and Francine were already at work planning the backup for Lee in the meeting with Ivan, when the scarecrow arrived, Billy immediately stopped him, "Lee now calm down and listen to me well, I know that Amanda is in danger, but you have to be shiny, otherwise you won't be able to manage this meeting correctly! ".

Although Lee was very worried, listening to Billy's words, he tried to calm himself, he was right in this emotional state, he would shoot Ivan right between the eyes, risking the life of Amanda and the other agents, he had to be a professional again, even if his heart was prey to strong and shocking emotions, he could not lose Amanda, not now, not now that he had finally accepted his feelings for her, but if kruschenko had only dared to touch her, he would have killed him with his bare hands, he and who put himself in the middle, damn!

They arranged to go to the meeting, Lee alone, but in constant radio contact with Billy and the others, Fred was afraid, he hoped everything was going well, he had learned to love Amanda, he was his friend and he had confided in her, he had supported him morally, "Oh Amanda it is really true that you always get into trouble" he thought, he was sorry to see Lee so sad and worried, he would do anything to help him, he gathered all his courage and waited for instructions, this time he didn't he would have run away, his friends needed him.

Ivan with Amanda firmly on his arm pointing a gun between his ribs, went out into the garden of the house, called: "Stetson, come out!" , Lee advanced towards them, he had a gun hidden in his ankle just in case, Amanda seeing him opened his eyes, he was afraid but, he didn't want a conflict between the two men to be created, he saw that Lee's jaw seemed to crush his teeth and his eyes had darkened from the anger he felt, he was really furious, she smiled at him, one of his warm and luminous smiles that were only for him, so he hoped to calm him down and in fact he returned her smile, understanding what Amanda he wanted to reassure him and calm him, while they looked each other in the eyes, they tried to get each other's courage, "Amanda are you okay, did He hurt you?" , "It's okay Lee, please don't worry".

"Look look," said Ivan, my lovely and lovely Mrs. King, apparently we have a couple of lovers! , Lee looked at him with hatred, "Kruschenko what do you want ???, let her go right away!" Stetson, I'm sorry but you are my insurance, that the agency will do nothing to catch me! I want to see my daughter and my family, listen to me well scarecrow, I give you my word, a commitment between professionals, I will not hurt your beautiful companion, however, I want to meet them tomorrow afternoon, here in the yard, I want to have the chance to talk to them, and if they want I will stay, here in the United States, then I will let Mr. King free, do I have your word that you will respect the agreements? ".

In the earpiece, Lee heard Billy authorize the deal, "ok kruschenko, you have my word, but if something bad happens to Amanda, I swear you'll die! Do you understand !! ???"

"listen to scarecrow, your partner is safe, nothing will happen to him I swear !!"

The two men faced each other and started to back away, Lee winked at Amanda, with a small smile to which she replied, then they went into the house, Ivan let her go, "I'm sorry my beautiful lady, now you're my guest", out of nowhere appeared the lady all dressed in black who had already met, "Ludmilla out of courtesy, accompanies Mrs. King to her room, and kindly lock her in, thank you, we'll see you again at dinner, my dear, goodbye", he turned and if he left.

Amanda was accompanied by Ludmilla, "what a beautiful name for such a hateful person she thought," grim and with a quick step, without saying a word, she let Amanda into the room and immediately locked it inside.

The room was well furnished, but with bars on the windows and no escape route, Amanda wandered around the room and then looked out the window, to her surprise saw Lee's car parked across the street, her heart he took a leap of happiness, he was near, he was there for her, he watched for a while, hoping that Lee would notice her at the window, Vette's headlights came on and went out a couple of times, Oh boy! , He had seen it! , switched off and turned on the light of the room, to return the signal, now it was quieter.

He had parked the peaks, on the opposite side of the house and with binoculars, Lee was looking for some sign of Amanda, maybe with a little luck he would have seen her behind some window, here she is! He switched on and turned off the Vette's headlights, he wanted her to know he was close, he saw the light in the bedroom go out and turn back on, Oh darling, he had seen it, now it was quieter.

Amanda entered the bathroom to freshen up, she was very tired and hungry, but no desire to talk to Ivan, but she had to do it, sadly I thought, to her mother and her children, she missed her so much, she hoped in her heart to see them again soon and that this whole thing would end and he could go home, and then he thought he would give anything, right now to be in Lee's strong and reassuring arms, with a great sigh he tried to prepare himself as best he could to dine with an old spy, which turned out to be still very dangerous.


	19. nineteen

19 episode

Amanda, after cooling off, was ready for dinner, waiting for them to call her from the window, looking at the peaks, every now and then he left the car and stood looking at her, from a distance their hearts "felt".

He saw Fred go with a bag to Lee probably with dinner, at that moment Amanda heard a knock on the door, this time an agent came to pick her up to meet Ivan, but it was really an embarrassing situation, she was a hostage, not a guest , what would he talk about ?, With a great sigh he followed the agent to the dining room.

In the peaks, Lee and Fred were eating a sandwich, their dinner, they ate the meal in silence until Fred took courage, he wanted to talk to Lee, "scarecrow, forgive my intrusiveness, but I wanted to talk to you about Amanda", visibly annoyed Lee , turned to him with a very hard look, "Fred, stay away from her !!" "No no, I didn't want to be intrusive and as I already told you, she is my friend, there is nothing romantic about her, she is an exceptional woman, at the beginning of the mission I was almost annoyed, you know she has always worked with you and the voices in the office said you couldn't bear it that you didn't want her, that she was clumsy and ... "" Fred! Lee interrupted him, "I know what they say in the office," his tone had softened, "but see, Amanda is not only a housewife, she is a very strong woman, she is full of resources, energy and intuition, "now Lee seemed to be talking to himself," you are right at the beginning I did not want it, it was a big annoyance, used to it to be a loner, a contemptuous agent of danger, I just wanted to achieve the result without worrying about other people, but she, with her sweetness, her being always ready to see something good in every person, even in me, I here ... I don't know how he did it but with her I became a better man, an agent that risks less and solves more cases and has also saved my life so many times ", Fred looked at him, he sensed that the scarecrow's bond was beyond love, it was a total trust in Amanda, a special bond that only a few lucky people possessed .

"Lee, why did you choose her at the station? Sorry for my curiosity," "for her eyes," said Lee, "when I asked her for help even though she immediately said no, her eyes shone, I can't tell you what I have tried, but she was the right one, only she could help me ", Fred nodded," Stetson, you are a very lucky man, now that I know Amanda and I honor her friendship, I envy what is among you "," I I know Fred, "Lee said sadly," I know, and now that I'm damned if I don't do all I can to make that woman happy! "," And Fred, "Lee's voice became very serious," of course if you escapes a single word of what we said, I swear that I will kill you with my bare hands in an instant ", with a trembling voice Fred, swore to keep the secret at the cost of his life, the tone of Lee's voice admitted no replies.

Amanda was made to sit in the dining room, Ivan was waiting for her, "please my dear sit down", "thank you, but I am not very hungry", Mrs. King please, do not do this, have no reason to be worried, I assure you that I will not do anything wrong with him, really, be kind and taste this wonderful first quality Russian caviar ".

Lee and Fred listened to the conversation in the car, for the time being Kruschenko seemed kind, but they were ready to intervene if he did something strange or hurt to Amanda.

The dinner was delicious, a typical Russian dish called Pelmeni was served, some tortellini in broth filled with meat, some soft pancakes called Blini, stuffed with salmon, and the famous beef Stroganoff, Amanda thought that the cook Martha was really superb, she didn't have never tasted such good dishes, finally as sweet tasted the Sharlotka cake, soft sponge cake accompanied by fruit puree, the only discordant note was that to serve dinner was Ludmilla, her looks were of pure hatred and made Amanda really feel uncomfortable.

After dinner, Ivan took her to the living room, he wanted her to taste a special vodka, original Russian, not like the stuff they sell here said, they sat on armchairs and vodka was served in small iced glasses, Amanda was not used to drinking spirits, but at least tried to taste it, "my dear Mrs. King, were you satisfied with the dinner?"

"It was really all superlative, really all very very good, congratulate the cook", Ivan smiled with satisfaction, my dear Mrs King, how did a kind lady like you get into this dirty world? "

Oh! see it was a coincidence, I was asked for help by a person and I tried to do everything possible to make my contribution, "he smiled thinking of that morning at the station, when he saw Lee for the first time," I guess it was the real scarecrow ? , You see my dear, this afternoon seeing you interact, I understood that from that meeting between you there must be something important true? "

Amanda opened her eyes wide, could they see their feelings so much? , "Mr. kruschenko, me and Lee are partners and friends and in any case it's none of your business," he said bravely, Ivan laughed, a bitter laugh, "I loved Susan, my daughter's mother, but see, love is not made to be a part of this work, my dear, it is dangerous and it will end up killing the scarecrow, blinded by the feeling it has for her, look at how my story ended, I didn't even know I had a daughter and if had I stayed what life could I have offered Susan? " His voice cracked, "maybe it was better this way, maybe it was good that I obeyed orders, love must not be part of the life of a spy, it only brings misfortune"!

Amanda stood up, her eyes flashed with anger, something unusual for her, she almost screamed at Ivan "it's not true !! Lee and I love each other and we will always protect each other, we'll never leave each other !!" , crying, he ran away to his room, Ivan followed her with his eyes, shook his head, "I wish you sweet lady, I wish you ..."

Lee was furious in the car and Fred had a hard time holding him, "damn you bastard !, How to let Amanda cry! Now I kill him !! Crappy !!, Fortunately, through the transceiver, Billy intervened, scarecrow screamed! Stay still don't move!, you can't do anything now, send it all to the air, stop it or you will put Amanda in danger !, reluctantly Lee tried to calm down and punched the peaks doing damage to the body, "Damn!", Looking towards the window of Amanda's room he said in a low voice "honey, don't worry, don't give up, I'm here near you and tomorrow we'll be together again, I love you".

Amanda saw Lee punch the car, still with tears in her eyes said softly, "honey, don't get angry tomorrow we'll be together and we can finally talk about us, I love you".

That night was long for both of us, the next day would have been very demanding, they slept little, imagining the moment when they would hug each other.


	20. twenty

20 chapter

Amanda woke up early, after spending a practically sleepless night, Ivan's words resounded in her head, "the feeling that the scarecrow has for you, will kill him", and if it were true? What if Lee trying to protect her lost her life for her? , sadly he looked out the window, Lee's car was empty, nobody was visible inside, they had probably gone to freshen up to face the day.

Lee and Fred went to the van where the agents of the agency were stationed, Billy and Francine, the time to cool off, have a bite to eat and Lee immediately returned to the car, today would have been a difficult day, he hoped in his heart that everything was fine, but his instinct was on the alert, Ivan kruschenko had not proved to be correct, holding Amanda hostage, he didn't trust him, he looked towards his room, but he didn't see any movement, knowing her, he knew she was probably upset by Ivan's words, absolutely had to clarify with her that for no reason in the world would have given up the feeling just blossomed between them, of course it would not have been easy, he did not really know how to deal with his family, especially jamie and Philip, but surely Amanda would have helped him, then c 'they were the agency and the missions, no it wouldn't have been easy at all, but they wouldn't have given up like Ivan, he wouldn't have made his error and in his heart he knew that he would fight with all his strength for Amanda and for himself, together they would have overcome everything, united.

Ivan kruschenko, he was very upset, today was the big day, he would finally meet his daughter, he was also worried, who knows if the family could accept his past, he also had to take a serious decision, live in America or return to Russia? If he had decided to stay the agency would have forced him to apply for political asylum, after all it was the only legal way to stay on American soil, he could have lived near his daughter, but surely the agency would have asked for his collaboration, a complicated situation, sighing he decided he would think about it after he met her.

The morning passed quickly, Amanda ate breakfast in the room, she didn't want to talk to Ivan anymore and refused the invitation to go down to the dining room, so one of the guards brought her a sandwich, but she barely tasted it, now she was just missing meeting with Ivan's daughter, and finally she could go home.

At 2.00 pm on the dot, Lee Stetson, Billy Melrose, Fred Fielder and Francine Desmond showed up in Ivan Kruschenko's garden and with them, or rather behind them, Kate, Bruce and Beverly were a little scared.

Around the team, lurking in the perimeter of the house, twenty officers who had the task of protecting them, after about five minutes, Amanda and Ivan, with 4 guards of the KGB, presented themselves for the appointment.

Lee shouted: "Kruschenko your family is here, let Amanda go!"

"Scarecrow !! First I want to talk to Kate!", Ivan's daughter bravely stepped forward, "Dad! I'm here, please, can we sit down and talk calmly? Please, even if we've never seen each other, Mom he told me so much about you, I would like you to know your granddaughter and my husband, I wish we could be together, please Daddy, let Ms. King go !!! ", hearing those words from his daughter, Ivan had no more doubts he already loved her, his granite heart crumbled when he heard the word dad, he shouted to his agents "all arms down! It's an order !!, Mrs. King, forgive me for holding it, it's free to go," everyone they relaxed, everything was going well, they lowered their arms and prepared to enter the house, it was over, Amanda and Lee looked at each other, a smile appeared on their faces, a common thought, now they could be together and talk, after these days finally away she would come home and Lee would invite her to dinner with him alone.

Suddenly the hateful little black lady Ludmilla appeared from nowhere, she had a gun in her hand, her face was deformed by the hatred she felt, she turned to Ivan, in a cold voice she said: "I have remained faithful to you all these years, I have you given my youth, my body, my devoted and absolute love, and now you abandon me and betray me and our motherland for an insignificant American woman you have never seen !! I am your cursed family !! And if not I will have your absolute love, then you will have to suffer as you are making me suffer now !! ".

Blinded by hatred he turned to Kate and Beverly with the intention of killing them both, immediately Lee took his gun and with a double somersault tried to cover it with his body, Kate and Beverly, but at the same moment Amanda threw herself on the child, Fred ran close to Bruce, dropping him to take him off the shooting line, and Billy and Francine fired, but Ludmilla also fired two shots before being hit and seriously wounded on the ground.

Ivan rushed towards Ludmilla, "damn !! What did you do !!", she looked at him with contempt and with a last breath said "now you will suffer forever", closed his eyes dying, leaving him angry and desperate.

Amanda had embraced the child protecting her with her body, "are you all right, little one?" , Crying the terrified child replied yes, a voice shouted "ground agent !!, ground Agent !!!, Ommiodio Lee !!, He was hit ???, He tried to call his name but he couldn't, the words could not come out of his mouth, he suddenly felt weak, a fierce pain in his shoulder almost made her miss him and as darkness fell on his mind, he realized that she was the agent on the ground.


	21. twenty-one

21 chapter

Lee immediately noticed that Amanda had been hit, he saw her fall with horror, protecting little Beverly with her body, she was immediately on top of her, he took her in his arms in terror, the blood gushed from Amanda's body, Lee immediately he took off his jacket and used it to try to stop the bleeding, "Billy !!!" , He screamed with all the breath he had in his throat, "help me lose a lot of blood, call the medical department and the ambulance immediately !!!", Desperate, he tried to wake Amanda, "honey, don't leave me, please answer me, don't you leave you too, please, please, please, my love, don't leave me, "as he spoke he gave her little kisses on her face, held her tight against herself, tears fell from her eyes," Amanda stay with me, answer me, hold on aid is coming, sweetie you are a brave woman don't leave me !!! ".

Amanda heard Lee's voice in the distance begging her not to leave him, she also seemed to cry, but the scarecrow had never cried for anyone, was it so bad? , He tried in every way to answer him, he wanted to calm him, he kept calling her treasure, love, those words gave her the strength to shake off the torpor that enveloped her, she tried to open her eyes and with a little voice said: "no. ... I ... I leave ... you ... I love ...

Lee uttered a cry of pain so fierce that everyone froze, "Billy curse !!!!" Where are the reliefs ????? ", Just then the medical team of the injured agent, called NEST, arrived and immediately they were next to Amanda monitoring her breathing, they tried to detach Lee from her body, but they did not succeed, so with Amanda in his arms to the scarecrow, they cut off her blouse, to see exactly where the wound was placed, put an oxygen mask on her face and attached an IV to his arm, they absolutely had to take her to the hospital, she was losing much blood, but Lee Stetson didn't want to leave her, screamed at everyone and threatened everyone, Amanda's blood was on him, he looked crazy, eventually Billy, Fred, Geremy and Francine, not without difficulty managed to make him leave load Amanda in the ambulance, with the promise that he would go up with her.

In the five minutes longer than the scarecrow's life, they arrived at the hospital, Lee never stopped stroking her and talking to him softly, finally in front of the surgery doors, he was forced to leave Amanda with the doctors and nurses who urgently took her away, " my love, "he thought desperately," you are the strongest and bravest woman I have ever known, please don't leave me, please hold on, don't give up, I love you too. "

Lee slumped on a chair in front of the doors where Amanda had entered, all stained with his blood, he seemed to be wounded too, but his wounds were in his heart.

He saw Billy arrive with Fred and Francine, Fred had a bandaged arm, a bullet had smeared him and he was medicated on the spot, his eyes expressed so much concern and pain for everything that had happened, Billy was upset, he couldn't understanding that they had been surprised by the woman's fury, no one knew she was kruschenko's lover, damn it! Francine looked at Lee, she had never seen him in that state, not even when her last partner had taken a bullet for he was destroyed, crying and completely desperate, so it was true, the scarecrow had fallen in love with the housewife, apparently very in love, because, he found it hard to believe, the toughest and stubborn agent of the agency, now he was crying for a woman, he approached slowly and wrapped him in his arms, "Lee, she is a very strong woman, trust her, you will see that she will make it," he said softly, he did not he answered, but he remained there inert in his embrace, crying, trying to believe Francine's kind words.

Ivan with some agents, Kate, Bruce, and baby Beverly also came to the hospital in a separate stretcher, also covered with a sheet, the body of Ludmilla, a woman so blinded by hatred to shoot an innocent child , just to hurt Ivan and his family.

Without anyone noticing him, Lee had leaped to his feet and in the split second he had reached Ivan, started punching him in the face and then put his hands around his neck, trying to choke him, "you damned, it's your fault and the your wicked lover, if Amanda is hurt !! I'll kill you !! Damn shitty! ", immediately the agents tried to stop Lee, but he started to fight with them too, he threw a couple of them down, he slipped another one , he dodged two more and managed to give Ivan two more punches, until Billy with 6 agents and four large nurses blocked him and gave him a puncture, which calmed him down instantly, causing him to slip into a state of total unconsciousness .

They put him in a room to rest, under surveillance, with two officers at the door and Francine in the room with him, for at least two or three hours he would have been out of action.

Billy, after making sure everyone else was alright, had Ivan kruschenko accompanied to the agency, along with his family, and KGB agents, later he would have questioned them.

After everything was set up, when he was alone, he sat with his head in his hands, "this job sometimes really sucks," he said and with a big sigh he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find order and calm in his thoughts.


	22. twenty-two

22 chapter

Slowly Lee regained consciousness, opened his eyes and saw Francine sitting in a chair at the back of the room.

In his mind in the fraction of a second, everything that had happened came like a hurricane, "where is she?", Tell me immediately where she is "I want to see her!", Francine immediately went up to Lee, "is still in the room operation "he said in a grim voice, we are waiting for the doctor to tell us something", "how long have I been sedated?", "Three hours, I'm sorry but they couldn't calm you and they had to use a powerful sedative to put you out of action".

Seeing the pain and worry on her face, Francine felt her heart tighten, you could see that he was suffering and she was very sorry, Amanda had never been her favorite, in fact she didn't even consider her an agent, it was just a disorder , and besides it bothered her that Lee became so interested in her, now he understood why, slowly, contravening all the most sensible rules, they had fallen in love, Amanda had become really good, brave and strong, and it wasn't right that she was so badly injured.

"Lee, if you promise to stay calm, let's get out of here and wait in the waiting room ok?"

"Okay, I just want to have some news, to know how it is ... I ...",

overwhelmed by emotion he could not finish the sentence, he got up with difficulty and followed by Francine, he went out to go to the waiting room.

As soon as Billy saw him, he tried to convince him to go home to wash and change his clothes because he was dirty with Amanda's blood, but the scarecrow was adamant, for no reason he would have left the hospital, before he had to see his Amanda.

After about half an hour, when the silence weighed like a boulder, Doctor Kelford arrived visibly tired, Lee immediately got up and ran towards him, the doctor seeing him in that state he was shocked, goodness what had happened to the scarecrow , he was in a miserable state, "how is he?" Lee asked in a hoarse voice, "the situation is not good, it is not yet out of danger, it is very weak the bullet entered and exited from his body, fortunately he did not damage vital organs, but he lost a lot of blood, for the moment we have decided to keep her sedated with a drug to allow her to recover, but we don't know how long it will take us to wake up when we stop the medical therapy, in short we have to wait ", but she is strong, she is a warrior and I hope she will continue to fight".

Lee felt the doctor's words feeling a little better, "can I see her?" "Lee, you will have to settle down and clean yourself first, I will not let you come in, all dirty, go home, when you have cleaned yourself up and you will feel better, I'll let you in. "

At that point the tension that had kept him on his feet left him and he collapsed on a chair, completely exhausted, his Amanda would have made it, fighting he was sure, for his children and for them two, with a great sigh he made a decision, he had to talk to Billy, but first he would go to his apartment to settle down, and then he would immediately go to Amanda.

Lee arrived at his apartment, took a quick shower and threw his clothes in the waste basket, he was still upset, but he forced himself to eat a sandwich on the fly and prepare a travel bag with a couple of changes, he would not leave Amanda until she hadn't woken up, she wanted to be the first person, who by opening her wonderful brown eyes she would have seen, "honey don't give up I'm coming!" .

She went to the agency first, Mrs. Marston, let him pass and gave him a smile, as if to encourage him, went down into the bullpen and every person, secretary or colleague he met, stopped him to say comforting words and ask for Amanda, everyone said a single word: he is strong, he is tenacious and he will succeed, he was moved by how much demonstration of affection the people expressed for her, she had really entered the hearts of all.

He joined Billy in his office, knocked and entered, Fred, Geremy and Francine were reporting, Ivan's family had returned home a little shaken, while he was in the interrogation room, asked for political asylum and was singing like a nightingale , but he also kept asking about Amanda and he seemed really very sorry, Francine said.

"Billy we have to warn Amanda's mother, tomorrow he gets home with the boys, we can't make her wait without telling her anything," he misses the voice for a moment, "Amanda ... she ... well, we don't know when will wake up, we must tell him "," you are right Lee, I will go to his house, I will say that during a job for a documentary on the hunt, Amanda was injured "," okay Billy now I go to her ", let me know when you come to the hospital with his mother ", the agents looked at him, the scarecrow was preparing for a big battle but he was ready, he would not lose hope, Amanda would wake up and finally they would start being together.


	23. twenty-three

23 chapter

Amanda was walking in a large forest, between the branches of the trees the sun's rays created a pleasant, pale dark shade, the colors of the leaves, red brown, orange yellow and green, recalled the harmony and peace of autumn.

The forest smelled of ferns, mushrooms, water, earth and a damp breeze, he thought summer has passed so quickly why am I here?

Suddenly he saw a huge white rabbit that said "Amanda, it's late !!! Come on, come with me!" , Ommiodio the rabbit had Billy's face, what was happening? She was confused, came to a pond and mirrored herself, like cabbage she was dressed, "miaoooo, a big cat looked at her from a tree," hello Amanda, how are you? "When Mrs. Marston had become a cat?" Well thank you and her ? "he said kindly," my dear, I am very fond of you, please follow the rabbit, he will take you home ", Amanda was now really doubtful, at home? So now where was he? Uncertain he went on following Billy, hem ... that is, the rabbit, they entered a clearing and curiously a strange creature was perched on a rock, completely wrapped in a cloud of smoke, Dr. Smith? "Lord is she? "Shhhhhhhh Amanda my dear, you shouldn't be here shhhhhhhh, come back, don't listen to the rabbit", but she didn't trust, so she ran away, she would never trust a caterpillar Smith, never, ever, many problems she had had Lee had been caused by him.

Lee, where are you, honey? Who knows if he would see him again, resignedly he followed the rabbit again, hoping that he would lead her on the way back, they met two strange types, they talked and moved in perfect synchrony and they perfectly resembled Fred and Geremy, "beautiful lady, go ahead, not turn back, trust us beautiful lady, always run forward and you will come home "," thank you I will, I trust you guys, I don't know why but I will listen to you ".

The rabbit, that is to say the Billy rabbit, was impatient, "run Amanda, it's late and you have to go back !!", They crossed a very narrow wooden bridge, a curious figure approached them, the rabbit Billy said, "Hi Bill the lizard, what brings you here? Can't you see that I'm very busy accompanying Amanda home? "," Hello rabbit, like all of you, I thought you needed my services and my knowledge, "good morning my beautiful lady"

"Oh! Mr. Lizard, you know that you look very much like a friend of mine called Leatherneck? He also knows how to do everything and helps everyone", "my dear lady, I don't doubt it, but there is only one of Bill lizard and that is I !!" , But if you don't need me, I have other things to do, goodbye my beautiful lady "and making her a bow, she quickly left.

While trying to figure out where to go, they were surrounded by some strange creatures that blocked their passage with weapons, a small blonde woman came screaming, "cut off her head !!" , Here we were missing Francine! , Ommiodio was just like her !.

Amanda said and no! now stop ! Where she had fallen into poverty, she bravely gave the blonde a push and ran towards a path, followed by the rabbit, she ran fast, without looking where she went, stumbled and suddenly found herself in the strong arms of a man, looked at him frightened, she had in he tests a big hat, a mocking smile and deep green eyes, kissed her with passion, Oh Lee you are, my love you finally found me, my love ...

The scarecrow arrived at the hospital and quickly headed for Amanda's room, after having presented his credentials to the guard, he slowly entered, she was in a bed at the back of the room, a monitor signaled the variations of his signs vital, various tubes came and went from his body and was very pale, he approached sadly and looked at her, the

he took his hand it was so cold, he hoped he heard his voice, "honey, I'm here with you, please don't leave me, honey, please."

Lee had already decided, he would stay with her until she woke up, "Amanda, darling, listen to me please you have to wake up, tomorrow your mother will come here Jamie and Philip, you are strong you have always fought for them, you have grown them very well by yourself, not you never gave up, don't do it now! I know that at first I didn't want you, I hindered you, in every way

I did everything to get away from me, I was so afraid of the feelings that I started feeling for you, I was afraid of suffering again and now that I understood that I love you, please don't leave me alone, come back to me and your family, he gave her a light kiss on the lips and stroked her hair, she seemed so helpless, she who instead had always been brave and strong, now seemed fragile and petite, exhausted she laid her head close to his lap trying to rest, continuing to talk to her in a whisper.

After a few minutes, a nurse came in, "Mr. Stetson, please, should go out for a moment, I have to check out Mrs. King," he smiled at Lee, seeing him so sad, but he didn't smile back, he didn't feel like it right now, he just wanted her to Amanda woke up as soon as possible, her smile would have reserved for her.

PS. Obviously Alice in Wonderland, to whom I borrowed some characters, remains the property of Lewis Carroll who invented written and published history.

The author of this chapter ie myself has not profited from this story in any way.


	24. twenty-four

24 chapter

Dotty and the boys got off the bus that had taken them home, but instead of finding Amanda they saw Billy and Francine, Dotty got upset, why were these people at home, and above all where was Amanda over ?.

"Mrs. west," said Billy, it's Billy Melrose

his daughter's superior, and this is my colleague Francine Desmond, I am sorry to inform you that an accident has occurred and Amanda was injured "" what? My injured daughter ??? Ommiodio, what happened? "," Mrs. West, can we please come into the house for a moment? So we can explain to her better what happened, Dotty looked at Jamie and Philip who had tears in their eyes, "okay, Mr. Melrose, let's go in" .

They entered the house, but it was so empty, so dark without the scents and sounds that usually belonged to her, without Amanda cooking lunch, biscuits and cakes, or with her running busy here and there, it didn't even look the same where they had lived until now, the boys dropped their backpacks and Dotty did the same, with a voice broken by emotion Jamie said "what happened to my mom?"

Francine with the sweetest voice she could find said: "Amanda had left with her colleague, Lee Stetson to shoot a documentary for the US government, they had to make movies about the hunt, a very important documentary, which she would show at population, the impact of hunting on vegetation and territory, but unfortunately a hunter, who had not noticed them and thought it was an animal, shot at Amanda ".

Dotty let out a painful sob, Jamie and Philip began to cry, "how is my daughter now? And where is she?", "She is in the hospital followed by the best doctors, the government, since they were making a documentary for them, she put the best care is available "," how are you ???? !! " Dotty screamed, Billy said in a low voice "he's in a coma because he lost a lot of blood, now if you want I can take you to her, but I don't know if you can see her, we have to wait for the doctors to tell us when it's possible to enter her room.

Lee was next to Amanda, he had never left her, he was near her talking to her constantly and gently, he was telling her old stories, or about the last fool of Fred, who had done all he could to help him in any way , as soon as it would have been good, they would have invited him to dinner, now Lee considered him a friend and also a person he could trust.

He heard a knock at the door, Billy came in, "Lee brought the mother and the boys here, come and talk to them," he reluctantly left her, but before he left he whispered "honey I'll leave you for a moment, I'll come back right away, I love you" , as he left, he did not notice the small tear that fell on Amanda's cheek.

"Mrs. West, I'm Lee Stetson working with her daughter," "are you the person who calls at any time? The one Amanda travels often and suddenly? The same one that makes her do a lot of overtime and that brings her at parties and then never accompanies her to the door ?, Lee made a small smile turning red, how the hell does this woman know all these things and has to tell her all about one breath, that's who she took Amanda to think, "yes I am , I am his daughter's partner, that is his partner, ommiodio his colleague is here! "Lee said, very embarrassed.

Dotty studied the man, tall, athletic, very handsome with the face of a rogue, but with green eyes so deep, so sweet and sad, he immediately realized that Lee Stetson somehow, not only had a professional relationship with Amanda, he was suffering for her, you could see how he talked about it, and of course his eyes.

"Mr. Stetson, said Jamie in tears, how is your mother?" , Philip immediately scolded him, "how do you want me to be, hen's brain?", "Philip don't call your brother like that," said Dotty, "be good please, you will see that everything will be fine, mom is strong and soon will he wake up, but you must be strong, do you understand? " , Lee knelt beside Jamie and Philip, took each other's hand and said gently, "guys I know it's not easy, but I know your mom very well, she's brave, she's tough and she never gives up, you he loves so much and he will never give up, we must have a lot of patience and wait for him to be healthy enough to wake up and come back to us, but you also have to help, doing good with his grandmother, continuing to go to school and help at home, so when mom wakes up she will be happy with you and happy to come back to the family, okay? "And I hug them."

The boys were a little shocked by this embrace, who was this man who spoke of his mother so gently and who even now consoled them by embracing them, conveying so much confidence, looking at each other and pulling up a tear, Philip said " well Mr. Stetson, we will be good for our mother "," please guys call me Lee, and if you need something, anything, call me and I'll get to you right away ", moved the boys returned the hug, although they were really worried , they felt they could trust him.

Dotty followed the scene and she was moved too, never would she have expected so much sweetness from this man who seemed so authoritarian and virile, it would have been so perfect for their family, Oh Amanda darling, we hope everything goes well! And that Lee could become a habitual presence in our family, he thought with so much emotion in his heart.

Dr. Kelford arrived, who had been made aware of the story told to Dotty and the boys by Francine and Billy, "Mrs. West, I am Dr. Kelford, I take care of your daughter, her condition is stable, we have removed the drugs that they kept quiet, now we just have to wait until slowly he wakes up, if you want to see her, you can come in for a few minutes, but only by speaking softly ".

The boys nodded and prepared to enter Amanda's room with trepidation and fear, they clung to their grandmother and took each other's hands courageously.


	25. twenty-five

25 chapters

Slowly they entered the room, they approached in silence, Jamie took Amanda's hand and began to caress it, he said in a low voice "mama can you hear me?", "Wooden brain you don't see sleeping? Why don't you disturb it?" you are an idiot here !! " , "Cretin you" can't you see that your mother can't answer you ?? can not hear us soap brain !!! "," In short, guys enough! Are you crazy? Quarrel in front of the mother who is sick? "A very angry Dotty said about her grandchildren's behavior," Amanda, darling, my daughter, we love you, "" yes, mother, excuse us, "said the mortified boys.

A small little voice said "Philip don't call your brother with those names and you Jamie don't say he's an idiot", ommiodio !!! she woke up screaming Dotty, all the monitors began to play louder and louder, and in a second Dr. Kelford and the nurses arrived and everyone was asked to leave immediately.

Lee was terrified that Amanda had deteriorated in some way, the boys cried tightly to their grandmother, Billy took them to a private room, so that they could stay quieter, asked Lee to go with them, but he refused, it would be remained nailed to the door until the doctor came out to tell him what was happening !.

He had been waiting for some time now, now he was really worried, the doctor was not leaving the room and the nurses came in and out all the time, "honey please hold on, we all need you, I need you !!".

Suddenly from the end of the corridor appeared a very angry Joe King, furious he hurled himself at Lee trying to punch him, "Stetson what happened to my wife!?!?, What did you do to her? Why didn't you protect her? You should have been in that room, not her !.

This was too much, this emeritus idiot, now he had really exceeded all limits, as he dared to call Amanda his wife again !!!?, After he had left her and the boys to leave and worry about other people and not his family, Lee was losing the control, he avoided Joe's fist and with a move made him lose his balance, punched his stomach making it bend, then kicked him to his knees and finally immobilized him with a noose grip, "Joe , now if you calm down I let you go, it was an accident, Amanda was very brave but she was injured and God knows I never wanted it to happen, there are Dotty and the boys in a room nearby, so stop making the cretino and give yourself an attitude, otherwise I will call security and I will take you away, do you understand? ", Joe breathing with difficulty he signaled that he understood," and to be clear, Amanda is your EX wife, remember that! " .

Slowly, Lee let go of Joe, who instead of calming down tried to react, unfortunately at that moment the nurse Monica, who was part of the NEST medical team, martial arts expert, believing that the man wanted to attack Lee and then break into the room of Amanda, gave him a sharp blow on the neck making him collapse on the ground, leaving the scarecrow surprised and almost happy about what happened, "oh dear Stetson, who is this KGB agent?", Laughing Lee explained who Joe was leaving the 'Nurse Monica, sorry for what happened, immediately knelt down next to Joe to help him recover and with Lee holding him up they made him sit down, "I'm so sorry sir, but I'm used to reacting to danger and honestly she seemed dangerous to me".

Joe had calmed down and after that blow received from Lee's nurse and fist, he decided not to make other moves and to stay calm, "it doesn't matter, on the contrary I apologize for my behavior" he said to Monica, "okay Mr. King, but listen to me, "he said softly," I advise you not to stand up against Lee Stetson, he is our best agent even in hand-to-hand combat, "he looked at the scarecrow with a decidedly winking smile, in other circumstances and years ago, Lee might have taken the opportunity to learn more about Monica, who looked at her more carefully now, she was really a beautiful woman, brunette with green eyes, a face and a sweet smile and a shapely body not bad, but he was no longer the first man, now the only woman he was interested in was in a room of this hospital and was just waiting for the right moment to show her that it was

in love with her.

The boys arrived with Dotty and Billy recalled by the hustle and bustle of the fight between the two men, the nurse took leave a little disappointed, Jamie and Philip rushed to their father hugging him, "Dad, when did you arrive? And how long are you? Have you seen the mom?" , Joe was overwhelmed by the questions of the boys, "I came back two days ago, I wanted to come and see you immediately but the job blocked me in the office and then today finding no one at home, I called the IFF asking for Amanda and they told me that he was in the hospital ".

Lee looked at him with disdain, if they were his children, he would immediately run to them, what kind of father was Joe? , even Dotty was embittered by her behavior, but she was aware that her former son-in-law would never put aside her work for anyone, even for her children.

The door to Amanda's room burst open, Dr. Kelford smiled, "she woke up and even though she is very tired she is recovering", she wants to talk to her mother and her children, but I explained to him that it is still too early and he would get tired too much, therefore gentlemen, I beg you all to go home to rest and tomorrow morning, I promise you one by one you will talk to her. "

"Lee, I'm talking mostly to you, you've been here for too long, you've never left your bedside, now I order you to go home to rest, are we understood?", Billy I entrust him to you ", reluctantly the scarecrow he said he would go to rest, obviously thinking of how to sneak in that night in his beloved Amanda's room.

Joe said he would gladly have spent the night with the boys at home, Dotty was happy about it, at least they would have spent time with him, so they headed for the exit, but before they went the boys ran to Lee to greet him, and he instinctively there embraced, "to tomorrow he said softly", "tomorrow", the two boys answered in chorus, Joe was surprised, since his children had all this confidence with that arrogant Lee Stetson ?, Dotty smiled instead, it would everything went well she was sure of it.


	26. twenty-six

26 chapter

Amanda woke up a little confused, she was in the hospital she felt very tired and a little sore, she had an oxygen mask on her mouth and a drip attached to her arm, she took a deep breath, she wanted to see her children, her mother but above all he wanted to see Lee, she missed him terribly almost painfully, but Doctor Kelford had been adamant, no visits, no strong emotions until tomorrow morning, he had to rest and orders were indisputable.

He found himself thinking if the scarecrow would respect the doctor's orders or if he sneaked into the room to stay with her.

Secretly in her heart she hoped that Lee would arrive, even though she felt tired and her mind constantly thought back to when that horrible little hateful woman, while shooting little Beverly and then Lee's voice begging her not to leave him, telling him you I love while she felt herself slipping away in the dark, and then the strange dream and the relief of him that he could find her and bring her back home, "Oh Lee how I would like you to be here," he muttered to himself.

Slowly the door to the room opened and the scarecrow peeped in, came in without making a sound and approached her, Amanda pretended to sleep, foolishly wanted to hear and see how Lee would behave towards her, wanted to be sure it wasn't all a dream, he wanted to hear her voice and what he would have told her while thinking she was asleep, like an insecure child trying to figure out if it was all true, all wonderfully true.

Lee took a chair and placed himself as close as possible to her, took her small hand in his, Amanda felt him tremble a little and then, in a low, hoarse voice He said, "honey, I risked losing you really this time, now I shouldn't be here, but I can't stay away from you anymore, I wanted to see you and be near you, when I saw you on the ground with all that blood I was terrified, you were so brave and I wasn't able to protect you ", the his voice cracked, "I had to be in your place, honey, I'm the trained agent that these things have to happen to, not you, Oh Amanda I love you, can you ever forgive me?"

Lee leaned his head on Amanda's lap, who immediately stroked his hair, surprised he looked up, "I thought you slept", "no, I was listening to you, darling you have nothing to make you forgive, I don't want you to feel guilty, I agreed to be part of the Kruschenko mission and I chose to take risks to protect little Beverly, I am an adult and able to make my choices and ... I love you too! ".

They looked into each other's eyes, Lee approached Amanda and gently placed her lips on his, feeling its warmth and softness, but then pulled back, didn't want to force anything now that she was still so fragile and sore, but Amanda instead wanted more, he leaned towards him and claimed his lips, and as they kissed a small tear he came down from his eyes, "Lee thank you for never leaving me alone."

Amanda, darling, I promise you that from now on I will never leave you, and if you will let me, I would like to know your children better and Dotty, maybe come to lunch, take you to the cinema, "he smiled," ring the doorbell main and above all I want to stay close to you, courting you as you deserve, if you want of course, because I understand that it is not easy to be together with our work, and also with my past of scarecrow ", even Amanda smiled," Lee darling, too I want to be with you, and I would love to go out and be courted, I would be really happy and as soon as I feel better, invite you to lunch at home with the boys and my mother, your past does not concern me, for me you are not the scarecrow, for me you are simply Lee Stetson, the man I fell in love with, Lee took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm, "you are an extraordinary woman".

So they spent several minutes looking at each other in silence, lost in their own thoughts, Amanda felt full of happiness, but also tired, "by the way" today the boys and my mother came here but Doctor Kelford, he didn't want them to stay, he feared me I got tired too much "," Oh Lee how are they ?, "You know they were very very worried, so I instinctively hugged Philip and Jamie and I confess that it was nice to hear that they trusted me, your mother asked me many questions, but I'm managed to do well, and then Billy and Francine and Fred and Geremy stayed here to help me and ... ", Amanda had fallen asleep.

Lee smiled, looked at her and inside he felt a great emotion grow, this incredible woman slowly entered his mind and his heart, the old scarecrow would run away, no ties and no worries, but instead Lee Stetson no, now finally with Amanda she felt at home, all the love she had lost, now she had forcefully arrived like a river in full flooding the walls that she had built to not suffer anymore, she loved him for the man he was, not for the gestures of the scarecrow and every time he looked her in the eyes, in his deep and sincere eyes he saw the truth, he saw the love he felt for him.

Tired, he felt very tired now, leaned on his lap for a moment, and that was how Nurse Monica and Doctor Kelford found them in the morning, when they took service and went to check on Mrs. King, at that moment she also arrived Billy, he rolled his eyes and motioned for the nurse and the doctor to come out for a moment, "Hey! Lee, come on I offer you a coffee" he said good-naturedly, almost moved by what he had seen, took him by the arm and gently forced him to leave Amanda's hand, "Billy sorry I couldn't stay away from her yet", "okay okay, now come out, they have to do their job and check on Amanda."

While Billy and a sleepy Lee were drinking coffee, Francine, Fred and Geremy arrived, "hello so good? How is Amanda? We went by before going to the office, because everyone at the IFF wants to hear from the housewife," said Fred, smiling. "Lee everybody wants to know how he is, you know in the office he's always been really nice to everyone and he always carried cookies and advice for every situation, I'm very worried, even Kruschenko always asks for her, he's collaborating with us, he's agreed to reveal some secrets who can save lives, but for old cases does not mean anything, says that he is an agent who follows rules and that even the scarecrow knows what he is talking about, he told us that Ludmilla has been his mistress for years, a his weakness, he felt lonely, he was wrong and now he feels guilty, he would also like to see Amanda if it were possible ".

Knowing Amanda, Lee thought, he would surely accept Ivan's apology, he couldn't hold a grudge for long, and this was one of the sides he liked about his character, Billy decided it was time for the team to go back to the office, he would leave Lee managed Amanda's family, he knew in his heart that this situation, for better or for worse, would have favored the scarecrow to become part of it, he smiled to himself, after all his plan was working.


	27. twenty-seven

27 episode

Dotty, the boys and Joe arrived at the hospital the next morning hoping to be able to see Amanda, Joe had slept at home with his sons and tried to inquire with them about the work of Amanda and Lee, but they didn't know much , only the strange working hours, the sudden phone calls and the small trips they made together, suspected that there was much more to them than a professional relationship, especially after Lee's reaction to the hospital.

He would talk to Amanda as soon as possible, he didn't like them being so close, it wasn't good for his boys, too dangerous, he wouldn't let Lee Stetson reckless federal agent get into their lives he was definitely against, and then maybe she could still have a small chance with Amanda, she was different from how she had left her, she was much more confident, self-confident and modern, charming and even more beautiful, something in her had changed, there was a particular light in her eyes and this intrigued him and attracted him at the same time, at that moment he decided he would try to win her back, and Stetson would have done better to stay in his place, that is far from his family.

Lee, after drinking a good coffee with cream and no sugar, he quickly refreshed himself and felt better he was ready to manage Amanda's family and above all he was ready to keep Joe King under control, he didn't like having him around, he suspected that the he wanted back, his intuition told him to stay alert, Amanda was his and even if they hadn't managed to stay together yet, they loved each other and they belonged, he would have fought for their love and Joe King would have done better to stay at his place, that is far from her.

Amanda woke up hearing the nurse and the doctor talk about her, Lee wasn't there, they probably made him leave the room to visit her, "Amanda," the doctor said, "how are you feeling this morning?", "I feel a little 'better doctor, but I'm still weak and I get tired easily "," you had some bad times Amanda, you lost a lot of blood and during the operation to stop the bleeding caused by the bullet, we risked losing you, but you fought and not you surrendered, your body has weakened a lot, now you need rest, healthy food, rehabilitation therapy and the love of your family ", he winked and smiled at her,

"And I also think of a certain agent who hasn't left you a moment, since you arrived."

Amanda felt herself blushing, Lee! He had been with her all night, he was moved, how sweet and tender he was, he never expected to see this romantic side of the scarecrow, for heaven's sake, how much he loved it !.

They heard the commotion outside the door, was surprised to hear Joe's voice, what the hell was he doing here? , But with joy you also hear his boys and Dotty.

It seemed there was an argument going on between Lee and Joe, "Doctor, please, can I get permission to see my children and know what's going on?" Said Amanda, breathing in, Dr. Kelford and the nurse went out to see what it was It was the commotion that was heard.

"Joe, stop it! Amanda is free to decide the job she wants to do, it's your ex-wife, remember, you have no right to her clear decisions !?," Stetson! You mustn't intrude, she's the mother of my children and will it always be understood !? "

Damn he thought the doctor, two Gauls in a chicken coop and a single beautiful hen, there will be fun, especially with the scarecrow, you could see a mile away that he was furious, in different circumstances, Mr. King would have made a very bad end, probably would be become his patient.

Using his authority, the doctor intervened, "please tone down !! What the hell are we in a hospital !!!, finish it now, or you will make Amanda agitate, and now everyone is sitting, the boys will come in first, I was clear?" , Lee and Joe sat down grimly, the boys were excited and happy to see their mom finally !.

They entered slowly, Amanda opened her arms and gave him a huge smile, "come to me!", The boys rushed into a big hug, made of kisses and love of mother, "Jamie, Philip you did good? How are you? " , "Mama," said Jamie with his voice full of emotion and with tears in his eyes, "when you come home?", Philip also intervened, "Mom we miss you so much", "Oh guys, I missed you so much, I hope to come home early, but I have to rest and heal a little more, I love you so much! ", the boys tightened even more to Amanda and she kissed them one by one on the head with all the love she could.

Dotty came in, "boys can I talk to your mother?", "Sure grandma, but we'll be back soon mom is it okay, Amanda nodded her head, and boys left the room," honey "said Dotty very worried," how are you ? Yesterday that terrible doctor didn't let us in, the boys wanted to see you but they couldn't and then Joe arrived and started arguing with Lee and then he came home to be with Jamie and Philip and then ... . "" Mom please slow down, how did Joe and Lee argue? What happened? ", Dotty sat down next to Amanda," Joe came to sleep at home, he asked a lot of questions about your work and Mr. Stetson, and now when he saw him in the hallway, they started arguing, Joe doesn't like you working so hard, and that he often leaves the kids to travel, Lee replied that you're a free and brave woman and you never have neglected the boys, and then the doctor came out and told everyone to calm down ".

Amanda was furious, how did those two allow themselves to judge her? There he would settle down as soon as possible, especially Joe, damn, he was gone leaving her alone with two small children and now he came here to complain about her, "Mom, how long is Joe?", "I don't know darling, he's been here for some time day for affairs concerning the organization you work for, Amanda how are you ?, "I'm a little tired mom, I'm sorry, the doctor said I'll have to stay in the hospital a few more days, then I'll have to do some rehabilitation sessions" , "okay sweetheart", Dotty kissed Amanda, "I love you darling", "I love you too mom and thank you for everything you do for me and the kids".

While Dotty went out, Joe came in, approached a little hesitantly to Amanda, "hi, how are you?" , "Pretty well thank you," Amanda said flatly, "Joe, why are you here?, I mean, when did you come back?", "I came back about a week ago, but I had a lot of business to do, then I went through from home and I knew you were hurt, and I came here. "

It hadn't changed, Amanda thought bitterly, first her work and then her children, she noticed that Joe was very nervous and didn't understand why, but she didn't care, when they divorced they had established rules and had to be respected, "I thank you for taking care of the boys, "he said, smiling," how long will you stay this time? ", Joe looked at her, although he was hurt, he was so sure of himself, his eyes shone, pretty beautiful," Amanda I'm not sure, but I think two weeks, then I have to go back to Africa, but if you want until you get better, I will help Dotty with the boys, what do you think? We could be together at home with them, like a real family, "Amanda widening her eyes in surprise, he replied: "I would be happy to have you at home with the boys," Joe's face lit up, "but we can never go back to being a real family, you made your choice years ago and now I've done mine, you'll always be welcome, but ir agazzi now have their habits that must not be changed and I ... ", Joe took her hand, Amanda I wish you ...", No! He almost screamed, no, I'm sorry, Joe, but we'll get along for our children and that's it, now I have a different life, full of interests and a job that I like ", seeing Joe open his mouth to answer, he stopped him again, "and you have no right to tell me what to do and who to hang out with, I am your ex-wife and I am the master of my life and my decisions! Did we understand each other? "Very disappointed, he nodded his head, his hopes shattered in an instant, no it wasn't his Amanda anymore, the woman in front of him was another, strong tenacious, brilliant passionate and he wasn't more his.


	28. twenty-eight

28 episode

Lee the boys and Dotty were out of Amanda's room, waiting for Joe to come out, for a few minutes Jamie was persistently looking at Lee, who was embarrassed by that persistent look, "Jamie, do you want to ask me something?" Lee said softly, the boy lowered his eyes turning all red, "Jamie, if you want to ask me something, tell me without being afraid, okay?", "Mr. Stetson, why are you always here every time we come to mom ?, That is, you work with her and that's it, yet you haven't leave a moment "," how can you say that I'm always here Jamie? Just because we met doesn't necessarily mean I'm always here, "replied Lee," here sir I was wondering ... "," please call me Lee , "Jamie smiled a little, then became very serious, adjusted his glasses on his nose and said:" you have red eyes like someone who hasn't slept in days, your clothes are very wrinkled, and in the basket there are many glasses, like what's in your hand now, plus s and really nervous, you run your hand through your hair continuously and tighten your jaw often, why? ",

The scarecrow was stunned, as a boy had been able to store so much information in five minutes, wow would have given even Nerd Beaman a hard time, Jamie had certainly inherited Amanda's precision and intuition, truly incredible, but now what the hell could she say to Amanda's children and her mother, decided to be honest, "Jamie you're right, I never moved away from Amanda, because I feel responsible for her, we have been working together for almost three years now and it was created between a deep friendship between us ", seeee thought Philip, don't tell me the right mister, you are too strange and when you talk about mom your eyes change color, here someone hides something from us, I will have to keep an eye on you, and talk to my apple mashed brain brother, I don't want mom to suffer again, like with dad.

"Lee, when Amanda comes home, do you think to stop for dinner with us sometimes?", Suddenly the collar of the scarecrow's shirt had become too tight and it seemed that the temperature in the hospital had risen, and there was also no air damn! !, He would have preferred an interrogation by the KGB, he was really in difficulty now with all those questions, and then the gaze of Jamie and Philip, between hope and fear and Dotty who was surely already planning the wedding between him and Amanda .

Calm calm Stetson, if you want to be part of this family, you must also know how to manage it, Lee thought, clearing his throat with a cough, he turned to the boys, "Jamie and Philip, I want to be honest with you, I love Amanda and never for all the gold in the world i would make her suffer, i have been alone for a long time in a life hem .. so to speak, messy,

but then I met your mom who with her sweetness has given me back my trust in people and if you agree, I would like to know her better and yes Mrs. West, I would like to come to dinner sometime ", then she smiled, her best scarecrow smile, to which Enchanted Dotty also replied evidently satisfied with the answer, to her request for dinner, Jamie smiled a little little smile, did not trust yet, while Philip, smiled and immediately asked "when will you come to us , can you take me for a ride on the peaks? "," Of course, when you want and if your mother allows it ok? "," Well of course, if mom wants, "said Philip a little disappointed, now it was up to Jamie to make a request to Lee," when you come to us ", he said," since you are a documentary director, could you please help me with the photographic project that I have to present at the end of the school year? ", The scarecrow was a little surprised, strange I think, I don't like Jamie yet he asks me to help him, "I will gladly do it, what do you want to know?" The boy revived himself, had dared to ask and maybe Lee would have helped him, he would have talked about it with his mother, but for the moment he was happy to have the chance to have a technical advice for his project, he would surely have won !!, "Here is mr. Stetson that is Lee, I would like to have the opportunity to have advice on how to set up a photographic technique that will help me develop a perfect project ", Lee smiled," ok boss, deal done, here is your hand give me five!

Dotty was very happy, but look a bit, who imagined that her daughter worked with such a charming, kind, and so beautiful man, was surprised to spy on her big and strong hands, and then he was very tall and we don't talk about the physical athletic, good heavens and perfect face, blue eyes, Dotty sighed and at that moment she immediately noticed that Lee was looking at her embarrassed, she became all red, she hadn't noticed to stare at him so deeply, the boys started laughing and she coughing to give himself an attitude.

The door to Amanda's room opened, Joe King came out visibly sad, Lee didn't know what had happened, but he was overjoyed, probably Amanda had given him a nice 2 of spades, hurray !!! , Ops demeanor Stetson demeanor, smooth and calm, the boys went to meet Joe, "are you alright daddy?" They said in unison, recovering a half smile as everyone was looking at him Joe replied: "yes guys, mom is now very tired , and he's resting, come on I'll take you home ok? ", Philip and Jamie nodded a little disappointed because they would have liked to say goodbye to Amanda again, but they knew that if she rested she would be healed sooner, so they gladly accepted to go home with her grandmother and their father.

"Goodbye Lee soon and don't forget your promises said Jamie", "hello guys, rest assured I always keep my promises, he said looking at Joe who returned the look with hatred," goodbye Lee I'll wait for you at dinner, I recommend " Dotty said with a big smile.

Lee finally thought, they left, he immediately entered Amanda's room, but she was sleeping, her face was serene, her breathing regular and a slight smile on her adorable soft lips, he gave her a light kiss, she heard her murmur the his name and his heart became swollen with love, "rest sweetie I'm here next to you, I won't leave you".

He sat down next to her and took her hand.


	29. Twenty-nine

29 episode

From this chapter the love story between Lee and Amanda becomes more intense, I will not follow for a while the plot of the TV series, to insert some chapters of AU (alternative universe), because I would like to make the story more complete from the point of view of Lee and Amanda's relationship.

I would like to warn the most sensitive people that there will be some episodes with bold and hot scenes, which I will report with an M rating, so if someone does not want to read them, please move on to the next chapter, thanks.

I also changed the Italian / English translator hoping to improve the translation of the pronouns.

Thank you very much for the very kind reviews you write to me and that you will write to me ️

Two weeks passed, during which Amanda gradually became stronger, began to take a few steps and then to walk more confidently, Lee never left her alone, when Dotty and the boys arrived, she ran away to her apartment to go for a walk. shower and change, but then he immediately returned to her.

Sometimes Joe came to the hospital, but no longer bold and arrogant, in fact he was kind and quiet, he spent a few minutes with Amanda and exchanged a few words with Lee and the nurses and then left, saying that he had a lot to do.

Amanda was very happy, Lee was really very sweet, she had never seen him like this, it was almost a dream, he never got angry even with the nurses, and this was really incredible, he couldn't wait to go home and stay with her family, go back to cooking and cleaning the house, sighed, damn, she was even missing the cleaning !.

Lee, Amanda, Dotty and the boys were sitting at the hospital bar, Jamie told Amanda how he was developing the photographic project for the school and that Lee had asked his friend Leatherneck, photography expert, to provide him with special filters capable of enrich the photos in a creative way, the boy was really excited he had already taken photos of landscapes and tree-lined streets, meadows and sunsets and every time they met, Jamie listened to Lee and took notes and then discussed the new ideas to enrich the project.

Philip, on the other hand, was quite annoyed to always hear about this project, he simply wanted to go to the top with Lee and go for a long ride, feeling the speed and power, of that car that one day dreamed he could drive, who knows if Lee would become mom's boyfriend, he and Jamie wouldn't mind having him at home, his brother looked at him with admiration and in fact he liked him too, nothing to do with Dean the meteorologist, he certainly would never have put sugar in the reservoir of the precious peaks, Philip thought, also because when he was with his mother he was really happy, you could see from how he always smiled and his eyes shone, looking at him well Lee also seemed very happy, his look resembled that of Peter Brown when he had invited Jenna Parker to the cinema and they had given the first kiss and asked her to be his girlfriend, the next day they were in around looking at each other like Lee and mom.

Dotty looked at her watch and realized it was very late, said, "guys it's time to go home to do homework and prepare dinner," Jamie tried to protest, "grandma still five minutes please!" But Dotty didn't want to hear any reason, "Amanda honey, let me know when the doctor will let you go home, okay? And Lee really thank you for the help you are giving Jamie", "Mom said Amanda, I can't see the time to go home, the doctor said he would watch the last tests i did today and then if all was well tomorrow he will let me come back "," Dotty ", said Lee, I am very pleased to help Jamie, I am really having fun ", and as he said it he stroked the boy 's head.

After Dotty and the boys left, Lee and Amanda were left alone, they took each other by the hand, "Amanda, I really hope the doctor gives you the go-ahead to go home tomorrow and resume a normal life, even if it will take a some time to be one hundred percent ", the scarecrow looked around and stealthily gave her a quick kiss on the lips, she was surprised but very happy," honey ", said Lee, I can't wait to be able spend an evening at dinner alone with you, with a good bottle of wine and some music ", Amanda blushed a little delighting Lee for his reaction" hei! , I promise only dinner wine and music, "he said laughing," good heavens Lee, I know I trust you it's just that it would be our first evening together alone, here ... and you know I'm a little ... .. "" What Amanda? ", Lee was now a little worried, had he changed his mind about them?, Maybe he had considered Joe for the good of the boys?, yet they said they loved each other.

Amanda saw the change in Lee's face and hurried to reassure him, "I just wanted to say that ..., I wouldn't want to disappoint you here!", "Amanda !! What are you saying! You can never disappoint me, what then? Are you a beautiful, courageous woman and being with you is what I want most, please don't think about my past, it's true I had many women let's say so, a little flashy, but I'm no longer the man I was before meet you, you changed me with your sweetness and your way of being close to me, your stubbornness, your courage! I repeat it again and I want you to listen to me, Amanda King I love you! And I want to be with you! ", She she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Lee forgive me if I doubted you, I love you too!".

The people at the bar suddenly disappeared, it was just the two of them lost in the mutual love that surrounded them, Lee approached and Amanda did the same, their lips touched, they smiled and then kissed each other more firmly, they felt a warm emotion rise from their stomach to her face, she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue that caressed her lips looking for permission to enter, and then ... Someone was coughing to attract their attention, with little success, "scarecrow hei !!! Mrs. King !!, they suddenly broke away and found themselves in front of their boss Billy Melrose, with a big smile but very very embarrassed.


	30. Thirty

30 episode

Amanda's eyes widened, "good morning sir said stammering and blushing, like a fifteen-year-old surprised to give the first kiss, here ... it's not what it seems, that is, it can seem but in fact it isn't", she heard Lee burst into laughter , "Billy, I was consoling Amanda who was feeling sad because she misses her home."

"Scarecrow !! Thunder we will talk about it in due course and in my office!" Billy said, with a severe tone but also smiling, "now I have to talk to Amanda alone, please go to the waiting room near her room, "Billy what happens? Why do you want to talk to her alone?!?!" , "Lee, it's something you don't need to know at the moment, please go to the waiting room, it's an order!"

The scarecrow very puzzled and undecided went away, glanced at Amanda one last time, she replied with a reassuring smile, but this was not enough to calm him, "Amanda if you need me, call me and I will arrive immediately".

Amanda was confused, why did Billy want to talk to her without Lee? She hoped that nothing had happened in the office while she was in the hospital, perhaps Dr. Smith, with his proverbial cynicism, wanted to give her a demerit note for the kruschenko case, oh my goodness, Lee would have been very angry, "sir what happens Why do you want to talk to me alone? "

"Amanda, don't worry," Billy said, "I wanted to talk to you alone because Ivan Kruschenko asked to see you, he would like to apologize and know how you are", I didn't want the scarecrow to be present, because he is strongly opposed to a meeting between you two, but see Amanda, Ivan is collaborating with us, but not completely and therefore Dr. Smith wants you to make him talk as much as possible during this meeting and try to understand if he really intends to go over to our side or not.

Amanda thought about it for a moment, she didn't mind meeting Ivan at all, after all it wasn't her fault, well yes, who would have imagined that she had a relationship with that hateful lady and that for an absurd jealousy she even wanted to kill her his family, making him talk was not a problem indeed, now Amanda was famous in the agency for her ability in class C interrogations, it was Lee who worried her, it would have been really hard to make him accept Billy's plan.

"Sir," said Amanda, "I agree to see Ivan and I will try to do everything possible to understand if he can be trusted, but as we will do with Lee, I mean, I have to see Kruschenko alone or the plan will not work", "Amanda, I see that the scarecrow lately is very close to you," he smiled slyly, making her blush, "talk to him and if he makes you fuss, I'll ask Dr. Smith to order him to stay out of the case, and now tell me, how are you?," I'm fine thanks sir, now I am able to walk on my own and I feel stronger every day, and if the tests I performed this morning are going well, Dr. Kelford has promised me that tomorrow he will send me home "," well, I'm happy, "Billy said, getting up to go away," I'll let you know the meeting place, and by the way, I want you to know that seeing Lee so peaceful and happy when you are together, makes me very happy, as you know, she has gone through so many , and I have the honor to have made you collaborate too against the opinions of some colleagues and superiors, you are a good team and do not worry, today I have not seen anything and in the future I will not see anything ".

He smiled at Amanda, Billy was really satisfied with his plan, finally it worked and it was a huge pleasure to see that when they were together, the love that united them showed through, and yes, he would have protected and facilitated them if they deserved it, also a scarecrow in love was even calmer and more manageable, he had already noticed that when Lee fidgeted, it was enough for Amanda to gently touch him on the arm and he calmed down almost in an instant, the power of love thought Billy and he went home, to his wife Jinny smiling and whistling.

Lee was very anxious, he was walking up and down the waiting room, surely Billy wanted to ask Amanda to see kruschenko again, if he felt it and knowing her she would have accepted, damn it !, This story did not want to end, everything had already happened , why did Billy still insist on involving Amanda? , Probably it was Dr. Smith who was not satisfied with what Ivan had revealed and caring about everyone's feelings, had ordered Billy to come to the hospital to organize the meeting, this arrogant man did not care about anyone, let alone a sweet housewife like her Amanda, who was just entering the waiting room, smiling at him.

"Hi, are you all right?" asked Amanda, Lee took her in his arms squeezing her gently, she surrendered to his embrace letting go against her athletic and robust body, felt her warmth and a sense of peace and security filled her heart, Lee with a finger she lifted her chin and looking into her eyes she came up to kiss her, she already felt the softness of her lips so sweet and fragrant and leaned over her, Amanda closed her eyes waiting sighing and ... touch! toc! toc !!!!,

separated in a flash, Oh no! Amanda thought, Lee looked at the person who had knocked with the intention of shooting him, but it was Dr. Kelford and since he had saved the life of the woman he loved, this time he would not have killed him.


	31. Thirty-one

31 episode

Doctor Kelford smiled, "my dear Amanda, I see that you feel much better, and your exams also confirm it, tomorrow morning you can leave the hospital, but you will have to do a few hours of rehabilitation to reactivate your muscles, let's say a couple of times a week and rest for at least two weeks, then we will do a complete check-up, and if everything is resolved, you can go back to work and your usual life. "

"Scarecrow by the way, I wanted to ask you to watch over Amanda's health, but I don't think there is any need," Dr. Kelford laughed heartily and turned to leave closing the door still laughing, Amanda tried to stammer something, but Lee she squeezed again, "honey, this is great news, you can finally go home, don't worry about anything, I'll take care of informing Dotty and the boys, and I'll come and get you tomorrow morning".

It seemed strange to Amanda that Lee wanted to talk to Dotty and the boys to give the news of his return home, but he was so happy that he paid no attention, and to say the real hold in his reassuring and so strong arms, he was not quite clear , her perfume intoxicated her, she sighed so loudly that Lee laughed, squeezed her even more and with a look full of love kissed her '.

A long and gentle kiss, his hands stroking her face and hair, Oh my goodness! , did she feel him tremble against her body, or was it herself who trembled? Her knees had a kind of sagging, Lee held her close to herself and while she felt her lips so sweet and her heady scent, she couldn't understand how only by kissing her such an intense wave of love and peace enveloped him so intensely , he felt his body tremble, or it was he who trembled against Amanda's, he prayed that time would stop, but then he realized that it was he who had to stop, or he would lose the ability to control his reactions, he had to go slowly , Amanda deserved a first-class courtship and for nothing in the world would she hasten things among them.

Making a superhuman effort and challenging the will to hold her still in his arms, he detached himself from them, looked at each other and smiled, "Lee, if it's a dream I don't want to wake up, said Amanda", "no honey it's not a dream, but now we have to get out of here, otherwise they'll come looking for us, and then you have to tell me what Billy wanted, come on. "

Amanda felt really happy, tomorrow she would go home and Lee was so sweet with her, she really seemed to be in a dream, but now she had to tell him about Kruschenko hoping that he wouldn't get too angry, they went to Amanda's room, when they were only Lee asked again about Billy, "do you promise me not to get too angry if I tell you everything by thread and by sign?", The scarecrow in agent mode, became a little cold towards him, sensing where the discussion would go , "Amanda, listen to me well, I absolutely don't agree that you see Kruschenko alone, you don't even talk about it", "Lee, I won't be alone, we will meet in the agency and I just have to question him, Dr. Smith wants to know if there is can be trusted and wants me to use my skills, try to understand if he is still interested in being a KGB agent, or if he can go over to our side, you will see everything will be fine, I promise you and then Billy said that we will meet first to organize everything in every detail, "while she spoke, Lee had started pacing back and forth in the room, his hand nervously going through his hair, a sign that he was very nervous and worried," Amanda, not I want something more to happen to you, I don't trust Ivan or even Dr. Smith, that man would sell his mother for his own interests and certainly would have no problem sacrificing an agent like you! " , He took Amanda's hands and sat down next to her, "after everything we've been through together, especially in the past month, I'm worried that something will go wrong, I'm tired Amanda, and now that I've finally understood and admitted to myself I love you, I would like some peace of mind for you and me and also for Dotty, Jamie and Philip, I am going to talk to Billy, I don't want to be sent abroad on a mission anymore, I don't want to get away from the people I love anymore for too long, do you understand Amanda? "

Amanda was excited and big tears flowed down her face, Lee had opened her heart and soul, now that she looked at him more carefully, she noticed the tiredness in her eyes and also the extreme need to stop and live a life more normal, a family with evenings together playing and talking in front of a fireplace, he was tired, but now he knew him too well, the scarecrow would not have renounced the action and risky missions, but she would have been at his side and his return, he would not have found an empty apartment or a bottle of scotch, but a family ready to welcome him, to love him and to alleviate his psychological and physical injuries because, the love he felt for him was very deep indeed, neither with Joe, Neither with Dean nor with his first boyfriend had he ever felt what he felt when he was with him.

"Lee, I love you too and I understand you, but you will be there to protect me, I will not be alone and we will be in the agency, I promise you to be very careful and I will tell Billy that I will see Kruschenko only after I have finished the rehabilitation and the Dr. Kelford will have given me permission to go back to work, okay honey? " , Oh! She had called him darling and she was crying for him, sweet Amanda, how could she say no? , "Okay, but I'll talk to Billy and I'll be in charge of arranging all the details, so I'll be sure I don't neglect anything."

He approached her and kiss after kiss wiped away her tears, nobody would hurt her, wanted to be with her and her family and nobody swore to himself would prevent him, neither Dr. Smith nor kruschenko, would protect her at the cost of his life.

They remained hugged for a while longer, then Lee said he had to go to his apartment to change and that he would organize his return home with Dotty and the boys, they kissed again and then Lee left with the promise that he would arrive soon in the hospital to take her, Amanda began to pack her personal belongings and prepare to leave the hospital, immediately after very tired she went to bed to rest a little and fell asleep deeply.

When Lee arrived at his apartment, he first called Billy, referring to the words of Dr. Kelford and Amanda's decision to meet Kruschenko in two weeks after the rehabilitation and rest, then called Dotty who was very happy to learn that her daughter was returning the next day, but Lee had a surprise in store for Amanda's return home and agreed with Dotty and the boys to implement it, took a quick shower and then went out, was on a mission, code name happiness.


	32. Thirty-two

32 episode

Lee had arranged everything perfectly, later he would go and get Amanda to take her home, Dotty and the boys had been very happy to help him prepare surprises for his return and everyone was perfectly ready to carry out the task assigned to him , the scarecrow was left with only one thing to do, go to the agency to talk to Billy, he was firmly determined not to be sent abroad any more, and if it had been impossible to refuse, he would have expected the missions to last as little as possible and no contact zero, or he would not have accepted, he did not want to stay away from Amanda months and months, not now not now that their love was at the beginning, also at least with his boss, he would have made it clear that he loved Amanda and did not care for a fig dry of what the agency could think.

He entered the IFF, Ms. Marston was in her place and of course asked Lee for the password, "Chinatown", Lee made one of his famous Stetson smiles that delighted the grim caretaker and headed for the Q bureau.

He opened the door and found Francine, Fred and Geremy at work, a wave of nostalgia enveloped him, in that office he had learned about Amanda's extraordinary gifts, they had worked, discussed and solved many cases together, and had a little in love with her, "hello Francine, hello Fred, Geremy, why are you here?" Francine looked up, "Lee we are doing a search for a case, it seems that Libyan terrorists are organizing for an attack, but we cannot find links that allow us to identify the people who support and support them, but apart from that, how is Amanda? until she is well you will not go back to work, right? Because your presence here would be useful and it does not seem right to me that you neglect the work for her ", Lee ignored Francine's acid comment, she would have talked about it another time, "she is fine thanks, today I will take her home, then in fifteen days, after rehabilitation, she will go back to work".

"I heard that Dr. Smith asked Amanda to interrogate Kruschenko," said Fred, the scarecrow's gaze hardened and immediately Fred regretted the question, "yes Fred, Billy came to the hospital to talk to Amanda and she naturally did. will do, but I assure you that I will take care of organizing everything so that nothing dangerous happens ", at that precise moment Dr. Smith entered," scarecrow you are back I see, I thought you had moved to the boring housewife ", he said with the his arrogant way, "in any case I do not care who organizes the interrogation, am I interested in the results?" And he went away wrapped in a cloud of smoke without even saying goodbye.

"Lee," said Fred, "if we can help you in any way, are we okay?", Still angry at Dr. Smith's arrogance, he felt his hands itch, how much he would have liked to punch him in the face, it would have been a huge satisfaction!, sighing shook his head, thanked the agents, and went to look for Billy in his office.

He took the small elevator and went down to the floor of the steno pool, as usual there was excitement, there was the typical buzz of an operational office, greeted people here and there, spoke with everyone about Amanda and finally arrived at Billy's office, who he had already seen it and was waiting for him.

"Hi Lee, how are you?" , "I'm fine thank you Billy, but I need to talk to you, about the kiss you saw at the hospital bar between me and Amanda", "Scarecrow, I just want to tell you, as I said to Amanda that I have nothing against your story, indeed I am very very happy, I did everything to put you together, because I was tired of seeing you throw your life away so badly, you are a smart man and you deserve a little respite and happiness, you are grown over the years in front of me, as a reckless and reckless agent and allergic to the rules, not that you now respect them very much, "he smiled," to a super qualified agent, but then the pain entered your life and you were not able to manage it and I was very sorry, when you brought Amanda here for the first time, I immediately understood that she was the right woman for you, and apparently I was right!, together you are perfect, both as a team and as a couple, let someone say that he has been married for more than twenty years ".

Lee looked at him in surprise, apparently Billy had planned everything, devil of a man, it was no coincidence that he was the head of the section, he reached out to shake Billy's, "thanks, you had already understood everything, besides being a excellent boss, you are really a friend, I love Billy, I am madly in love with her, I have never felt this way, neither with Eva, nor with Doroty, with a smile illuminates the room where she enters, she is intelligent and courageous, different from all the women I have known, she has been able to make me face the ghosts and pains of my past, and now I want to look only to the future, and I see it together with her and her family, that I want to make mine also, mind you, not I want to replace Joe, even if I consider him an idiot, but I want to be part of it slowly, always if they accept me naturally, but Billy I don't want to hide in the office or outside that Amanda and I are a couple, and above all I don't want to go away from the St united for months and months in zero contact, for no reason in the world will I give up on her, what do you think? "

"Scarecrow, you are a precious agent for us, but you know that Dr. Smith does not care what you want, but I promise you that I will do everything possible to help you, I will try to exercise my authority within the limits of the impossible, but then you must be you and Amanda fighting for your family, I saw the boys already like you and Dotty is already fascinated by you, and for any problem, you know I'm here to help you, "Francine, Fred and Geremy suddenly entered," Billy said Francine , we found out who is in contact with the Libyans, apparently in Washington there is a bar run by American staff, but which is frequented by many foreigners, including some faces known and reported, as possible terrorists, what do we do? " Billy came back immediately operational and said "We will put a team that will supervise the bar around the clock, you have to photograph who goes out and who enters for a few days, then we will take stock of the situation, nice job guys and now come on! Everyone out of my office ! " Billy made his famous roar, but smiled as his best agents went out, excellent team, and an idea was already forming in his mind that would help Lee stay closer to his new family and at the same time the agency she would be strengthened, she had to perfect her plan so that Smith's rogue could not harm anyone, she opened the drawer of her desk and bit half of the donut left over from breakfast, she had to plan everything perfectly, she left the office and he headed to the coffee machine, processing every detail in his mind.


	33. Thirty-three

33 episode

At 11 o'clock Lee Stetson was in the hospital to take his beloved Amanda and finally bring her home, she was already ready in the waiting room, she already had the documents of the signed resignation and when she saw him arrive, so handsome in jeans and shirt of the same color, gave him a big smile, he saw her and accelerated his step towards her returning the smile, they embraced and kissed each other softly, aware however of being among the people, they parted but held hands, "Amanda Are you ready to go home? The boys and Dotty are waiting for you and I too can't wait to be with you for a while "," Oh Lee, I'm so happy to come back to my house after a long time, to be together to the boys and to the mother, and then to be able to be with you ", he leaned towards him and gave him a quick kiss, he hugged her to himself delighted by the little kiss and said:" Shall we go? " , "Wherever you want," she replied smiling.

Leaving the hospital, they said goodbye to the nurses and doctors, arrived at the parking lot and Lee helped Amanda to climb the peak, made the rounds quickly and went up, before leaving she stole a quick kiss from Amanda and headed towards Arlington.

There wasn't much traffic, at the first traffic light Amanda noticed a strange guy approaching the car, he was scruffy and with a big hat on his forehead, suddenly he pulled out a sign with a big red heart and a "TI" written on it, not even the time to be surprised that the traffic light turned green and the peak started again, she was very perplexed and turned to Lee, who however was impassive and concentrated on driving, decided not to say anything, but at the second traffic light where they stopped, a girl, tall brunette with a handkerchief on her head and big glasses, with another sign with two hearts and the inscription "I LOVE YOU ..", this time Amanda asked Lee if he too had seen the girl with the sign, but he was impassive he said no, there was little left to get home and leaning against a wall he saw a boy in a jogging suit with a sign, with a total of 5 large hearts and the words "LOVE YOU" just before turning into the street where there is it was her house, she imagined that the five hearts represented her, Lee, Dotty and the boys, she was very excited and then she saw her house and at the door, there were her children with a large bouquet of flowers waiting for her, behind them Dotty who was already crying, turned to Lee who was now smiling and winking at him, got out of the car and quickly opened the door to get her out, Amanda almost ran towards her children and they too ran towards her, falling into knee there hugged tight tight crying, and covering them with kisses, "mom", said Philip, "the neighbors see us, I'm too big for all these effusions, but I'm happy that you've finally come home", Jamie was crying and not detached from Amanda's embrace, sobbing said: "mom finally you came back, I missed you so much", excited and delighted by the hearts and flowers and affection of her children, Amanda stood up and looked at Lee, between the and tears in a whisper she said "thank you darling", the scarecrow smiled, Dotty very moved by what she was seeing, invited everyone to enter the house with an attractive offer "who wants some delicious freshly baked chocolate chip cookies? ".

The day passed quietly, they all had lunch together and in the afternoon Lee and the boys played cards and saw a game of basketball, while Amanda went to her room to rest, after a hot shower, which relaxed her and made her fall asleep like a stone, towards dinner time Dotty with a mischievous smile, asked Lee to go and wake Amanda in his room, he didn't have it repeated twice, and going up the steps at high speed he knocked on his door.

"Amanda can I come in?, Amanda? ..., but she didn't answer, so she took courage and went in, saw her in her bed, she was so beautiful, her serene face and her almost parted mouth made him kneel next to her to kiss her, first she tried to call her again "hey sleeping beauty, do you want to wake up? "She smiled a little but kept her eyes closed," I understand, you want the kiss of the Prince Charming right? ", So he kissed her and she returned immediately, took her in his arms, the kiss deepened more intimate, he felt the cotton of his nightgown touch the skin of his neck, his perfume intoxicated him was so sweet fruit vanilla and flowers, his hands wandered towards Amanda's breast and she let out a long pleasant sigh, even his hands turned they moved, stroked his hair playing with the locks on the back of his neck, at this point Lee was losing control, with an enormous effort he tried to detach himself from Amanda, and he did it just in time, since they knocked on the door and suddenly Philip entered, " grandma said dinner is ready!

Dejected Lee looked at Amanda who smilingly told Philip that they would get off immediately, "Lee, now that I'm better," said Amanda, "would you like to invite me to dinner for the weekend?", "Consider it already organized!" Lee replied, smiled and kissed her firmly, she replied to his kiss, "honey if you want to go down to the boys and mother, I will cool down and go down immediately", "okay darling I'll wait for you in the kitchen".

Amanda went to the bathroom to cool off, but when she saw herself in the mirror, she started thinking about how close this time had been to death, at that precise moment she decided that with Lee she would have no fears and that she would let herself go to the strongest emotions , she loved him deeply and would have shown him, because anything could happen at any moment and she didn't want to waste even a minute of time, of her love for him.


	34. Thirty-four

34 episode

Amanda was recovering quickly, precious help came from the affection of her family and Lee, she behaved really gently and carefully with her and the boys, as soon as she had some time she went to see her, and every time they were languid kisses and warm hugs, Amanda liked to be in Lee's arms, she loved the way he talked to her gently and caressed her, she felt in heaven, she had already done two physiotherapy sessions and the doctor was very happy, her recovery was very rapid, in fact she had happily recovered to cook and clean the house, with a few naps so as not to tire too much.

The scarecrow was very busy in the office with the mission to find the terrorists who were preparing an attack in Washington, he had talked to all the members of his "family", with TP and even with Augie Swann, the messy informer, certainly not reliable but that on some occasions he had been very helpful in solving cases, but nobody knew anything, he could not find any trace of terrorists, and not even Francine, Fred and Geremy were all at a dead end, angry at himself and disappointed to be unable to do anything, he decided to leave the office and go to Amanda, he wanted to talk to her about the meeting with Kruschenko and how he wanted to organize everything in a precise and professional way to ensure maximum security.

He went out into the open air, a gentle breeze hit him in the face refreshing him, he got into the car and while he was automatically driving towards Arlington he began to think about how his life had changed in the last few months, since Amanda had entered her life more than three years before nothing had remained the same, the job, his way of life and finally himself, who would have said that his priorities would have changed so much and moreover for a woman, certainly very special, who was stupid was, in her arrogance had underestimated her, believed that the charm of the scarecrow would have overwhelmed her and instead she had snubbed him and then courageously had always helped him, even when she had maliciously laughed at her, boring little housewife and instead not, she had been able to read inside him, she had passed the mask of the swaggering scarecrow and had discovered Lee, the man and his profound suffering, and from there, from love, love was born and for her, a deep feeling that had frightened him so much, that within him the struggle between protecting her at all costs, touching her and staying close to her and the desire to escape was infinite, until he had surrendered in front of his tenacity and to her sweetness, she sighed heavily, would have fought with all her might to be with her and to make her happy.

Amanda was cooking biscuits, Jamie and Philip would bring some to school the next day, for a classy party, her chocolate biscuits were highly appreciated and the boys were very proud of them, Dotty was drinking tea and chatting at Mrs. Brown's house, she loved to drink tea from her because she had so many traditional and strange types, the boys were doing their homework as a classmate, humming Amanda proceeded industriously with the dough, eggs chocolate flour sugar, a pinch of vanilla, butter and the west family secret ingredient, the ... (It's a secret :)).

Concentrated in her work, she did not notice Lee coming through the back door, thinking of giving him a surprise, she crept up to embrace her from behind, but Amanda was frightened 'and turning around with a screeching scream, she made all the dough fly through the air , who ended up straight over Lee's head and smeared on his face and on their clothes, "Lee Oh my God !!!, please excuse me !!" Then he made the mistake of looking at him and started laughing out loud, one astonished and incredulous scarecrow he was standing in front of her, covered with chocolate dough, in his hair and on his clothes, his face was really funny, all red seemed to burst at any moment, Amanda expected him to scream with her, but instead Lee, in a lightning move, took her by the arm and brought her closer to him and with the other hand took the dough and spread it on the face of Amanda who tried to escape without success from him.

They faced each other for a moment, she laughing, he very serious, "Amanda, you know you will pay for it, right? This dress is tailor-made by my tailor and costs almost a thousand dollars!" , "Sorry I'm sorry Lee but it's your fault, you scared me and you know I hate it when you do this," he said between laughter until he found himself tight in his arms, with a simple move he bent her towards he and kissed her deeply mixing his flavor with the sweet taste of the cookie dough, she immediately replied delighted, she loved kissing him and being in his arms, they kissed for a long, very long time, broke apart panting and looked at each other in the eyes .

Lee was really struggling to hold off her desire for her, but he was shocked when looking at her he realized that his eyes were full of passion and desire, "Amanda I ...", "Shhhh", she put a finger on her lips, she took him by the hand, she wouldn't have wasted this opportunity, it was time, it was the perfect moment and she wanted it, so much, "Lee I think we need a shower", she pulled him behind her towards the stairs and his room, while he incredulously followed her in amazement and as hypnotized, was that true? Was happening ? That is, it was she who wanted it and her gaze expressed it very well, suddenly she was afraid, she had had many women for many nights, but now she was aware that it was their first time, the first time with the woman she loved deeply, he too he wanted her, my God if he wanted her !! , but he was not prepared, that is, he had imagined that moment so many times, but in his apartment safe alone, locked where no one could enter, after a romantic dinner, candles music, of course then he would wake up and had to take a cold shower and instead he was now at Amanda's house covered with raw biscuit dough and she was taking him to his room, aware that they would make love for the first time, inside he trembled slightly, he felt like a teenager with his first girl, damn it! it was he who had a great experience with women, and instead it was now Amanda who had taken control of the situation! , where the hell had his sweet naive housewife gone? .


	35. Thirty-five

35 episode

Amanda opened the door to her room and then turned to Lee, he still incredulous tried to face the situation, "hem, Amanda and if the boys suddenly came back?", "I am at their friend Joy's house until 6pm" said Amanda , "and your mother?", from Mrs. Brown, she also usually comes back around 6 pm, Lee what happens? Did I believe you wanted it too, or was I wrong about the feelings we both feel? ".

Lee made her sit on the bed and knelt in front of her, took her hands in his, "Amanda darling, I love you and I think I have never loved a woman so much, and I want you, only God knows how much, but I did not expect this situation, I hoped for a romantic evening at my house and maybe to hold you in my arms until the morning, waking up with your perfume and your smile, here I am ... I am not prepared, I know that you love me too, but you surprised me and now I don't know what to do ", Amanda widened her eyes," Lee, I believed ..., I thought ... are you really afraid? of me? ", "No Amanda, I am not afraid only I wish it was all perfect, because you are special and you are everything for me, and here now in your room, in the bed where you have been with Joe, here I am ...".

Amanda chuckled, "Lee this bed is new, the other one I gave it to me and my mother for charity, I slept a few times with the children when they were sick", he sighed and looked at Lee, maybe he was right he was it was too hasty, moreover the sentence she had said, that of waking up in her arms in the morning, made her excited.

He leaned towards him and gently kissed him, "you're right Lee, I hadn't thought about it, I love you and I feel for the first time in my heart that we are bound by a special love", she smiled, "for this I am ready to wake up to morning in your arms, with your perfume and your smile ", Lee got up and took her in his arms," how about if you come to my house for dinner tomorrow night? " , She hugged him and raised her face, "yes".

They kissed again, then laughed at the whole situation, they were still covered in dough that had dried up, "come on Lee take a shower while I clean your clothes and then go down and start cleaning the kitchen, when you are ready call me and I'll go upstairs to freshen up and change myself, "" okay darling, "he said, kissed her on the forehead, began to undress and headed for the bathroom.

Amanda went down to the kitchen and began to clean up the disaster they had left, she was perplexed, she knew and felt that Lee loved her, but did not expect her reaction, she had had many women, her love life in the agency was a legend, but in front of her to her, she had been afraid to ruin their first time, she thought it was a really sweet thought.

In a short time he cleaned up the kitchen, went up to his room and took Lee's clothes to try to clean up the dough that had dried up and luckily had not stained anything, put a bathrobe on the bed for him, heard him hum, smiled to himself, he was terribly out of tune, the desire to peek at him in the shower was very strong, "Amanda King" said aloud ", what comes to your mind, goodness !!, not even as a teenager you had these thoughts !!!" , forced herself to leave the room, but she felt her stomach full of butterflies at the thought of Lee naked in the shower, and also her face got very hot, she went down almost running down the stairs and slingshot in the laundry, she began to brush with energized Lee's clothes and dried the rest in the refreshing program trying to calm his thoughts and imagination.

Amanda went back to the kitchen, and found Lee comfortably seated with a cup of coffee in her hand, "I called you but you didn't answer me so I went down to look for you, I realized you were in the laundry and so I made myself a coffee to wait for you, all right Honey? You look strange to me, "Amanda looked at Lee and blushed, her hair slightly damp, her face slightly red and her eyes so green, so intense and her bare chest visible from the cross of the bathrobe, she felt faintly missing," all right Lee, now I'm going to take a shower too, it will take me very little, your clothes will be ready in 5 minutes ", she ran away up the stairs, it was better to take a nice shower immediately or she would pass out in front to him like a cooked pear.

Lee was perplexed with the cup of coffee in his hand, every now and then he really had a hard time understanding Amanda's behavior, but he didn't really care, he also loved these aspects of his character, even the things he didn't understand, he loved everything about her, absorbed in her thoughts she did not notice Dotty who had entered from the back of the kitchen and was looking at him with her mouth open in surprise.

"Lee Stetson, what happens here? Where is my daughter? And above all why are you in our kitchen wearing only a bathrobe?, I understand that you are two adults and you certainly don't need to give me explanations, but good heavens, in full in the afternoon and then what are your intentions towards Amanda? You won't make her suffer, right? Because she doesn't deserve it and then I ... "," Mom! " , Amanda shouted from the stairs, "what are you saying? Nothing you think happened !!, Lee slipped and got dirty with the cookie dough, so I told him to take a shower while cleaning his clothes" Dotty was looking there incredulously, if her daughter thought she believed this explanation was wrong, also because it was clear that Amanda had just taken a shower.

Very embarrassed, Lee tried to stammer something in his defense, but Amanda and her mother continued to argue, "miss !! do you really think she is so naive as to believe your story ??", "Mom !! It's the truth!, We are slipped and we spilled the cookie dough !! " , Oh really? And how would you have slipped together?, What were you doing? ", Dotty looked at Lee, who desperately embarrassed looked at Amanda," here ... I was taking a glass of water and going to the sink I slipped right on her daughter, "Lee said with evident relief, for having thought of a good explanation that perhaps would have calmed Dotty.

"Exactly mom, that's exactly what happened," said Amanda, also relieved by Lee's explanation, "ok ok okay, sorry if I got upset, but it's really strange for me, finding a man in a bathrobe sitting in my kitchen is not never happened in all these years and I really wasn't going to say anything, Amanda is an adult and can do what she wants with men, oh my God! That is, not with all men here ... "," Mom !!!, now Dotty had turned all red and hurriedly started towards the stairs muttering something about a hot bath and an aspirin.

Lee and Amanda looked at each other and burst out laughing, "I'm sorry Lee, I didn't think mom would come back earlier, you were right", "Amanda, don't worry, now I'm going to get dressed in the laundry, I hope I will never find myself in this again situation with your mother, I assure you that I would prefer to be a prisoner of the KGB a thousand times ", sighing he started to get dressed.

It was time to go back to his apartment, this day had been far too full of emotions, it needed a nice glass of scotch, an old western film, and a good night's sleep.

After getting dressed quickly, she greeted Amanda, still visibly embarrassed, "honey, it's all right, see you tomorrow ok?, I'll come get you, you remember that you have a visit with Dr. Kelford, right?" , Amanda nodded wordlessly, Lee took her in her arms, "honey", she whispered, don't feel embarrassed please, it's all right ", took her face in her hands and kissed her gently and then with more passion.

Amanda let herself go against him almost falling, tight in a warm embrace did not hear the boys who had come in and who were looking at them elbowing and giggling among themselves, after a few minutes they realized their presence, they suddenly left, Philip nodded victory over Lee and Jamie was all red, "oh dear! Guys how long have you been here ???" , said Amanda, "for quite a while they said together and ran away still giggling up the stairs, Lee shook his head," I'll see you tomorrow honey and went out the back door.

Luckily he thought that Amanda's family was made up of only four people, otherwise he was sure that today they would be surprised by whoever was in that house, he smiled to himself and went to the car.


	36. thirty-six

36 episode

Amanda and Lee arrived at the agency perfectly on time for Dr. Kelford's visit, everyone they met in the corridors stopped to ask if everything was okay now and if she was healed and that she had been really very brave, Amanda replied with a touch big smile and blushing terribly when the compliments were too exaggerated, until he met Francine, "look look look who you see," said the blonde agent with acid tone, "finally our dear housewife is back, thank goodness, so we the hope of having our scarecrow operational again "," I don't understand Francine, in what sense? ", asked Amanda very surprised by her way of doing things," in the sense that we are full of work and we have a case of suspected terrorism on our hands, but our best agent does not have much time to be in the office, since he is very busy with a certain housewife ", opening her eyes wide surprised Amanda did not know what answer, but Lee intervened immediately and in a very serious tone said: "Francine !!! , it's none of your business what I do out of the office and since I have Billy's permission and that I'm still following the case anyway, there's no use doing it like that, stop it now! My job right now is to protect Amanda and her family do you understand? ", He took Amanda by the arm and very angry he went to the office of Dr. Kelford," Lee, Lee please slow down, let go of my arm! you hurt me ! "," Oh, sorry, Amanda, I ... when Francine does this, she gets on my nerves, damn it! He doesn't understand when it's time to shut up and then why the hell does he always have to attack you like this! "," Lee please calm down please, you know his character is like that, but in any case he always helped me when he was I needed. "

Suddenly Lee opened the door of a small study and pushed her inside, turned her towards him, took her in his arms and kissed her, first with tenderness but then the kiss deepened, they remained like that for a while, then with some difficulty they parted, "Lee ..." "Amanda ... I love you, I can't stand to see you in difficulty and not even that you are embarrassed by anyone" "Lee, I too Ti I love, but please don't be so angry, I am perfectly capable of enduring anything, I am a strong woman, you know, don't you? " "I know darling I know", he hugged her in a warm embrace, "let's go now I feel more peaceful", he took her by the hand and after seeing that there was no one around who could see them, they left the studio and started towards the doctor's room.

"Amanda my dear, I am happy to see you, come inside so we can start the tests to see if you are really healed, of course scarecrow you cannot enter, you must stay outside, is it a clear order?" reluctantly Lee sat outside the study to wait, he would not go away until Amanda had finished and the doctor confirmed his complete recovery, he hoped so much, that way they could finally go back to work together.

After about half an hour, Amanda came out, she had a big smile on her face, "completely healed !!!" she cried joyfully towards Lee, without thinking he took her in his arms and lifted her in a half turn, printing a kiss on his lips, without realizing that all this was happening in front of the doctor, the nurses, Leatherneck who was looking at them somewhat surprised, "hem ...", He cleared his throat, "Ace, Mrs. King, I'm very happy for you guys, but in thirty seconds the whole agency will find out you know, don't you? ", Lee and Amanda stopped suddenly," what? " they said in unison, "that the scarecrow kissed Arlington's housewife on the lips," Leatherneck said laughing, Amanda quickly broke away from Lee blushing and trying to hide behind him, "here ... see ..." he said Lee stammered, "but then he composed himself and suddenly became serious, looking at everyone with a proud and proud look he proclaimed" okay people, Amanda and I go out together seriously and I don't care what you might think ", he took again Amanda by the arm and quickly they left, leaving everyone surprised by his words and Leatherneck who was still laughing.

Billy was in his office, waiting for news from Lee and Amanda, hoping that she would be healed so that he would return to the office with the scarecrow, would thus organize Kruschenko's interrogation and ask Amanda to join the team to investigate the terrorists who apparently were planning for an attack.

He heard a knock on the door, the scarecrow entered with Amanda, Billy raised a surprised eyebrow, he held her hand, "Lee what are you doing? Why are you holding Amanda by the hand? Do you think he's lost in the agency? Or that he can run away?" laughing seeing that both of them looked embarrassed, "ok ok I understand, Amanda I suppose you are completely healed and can go back to work and that Lee is very happy", "here ...", said Amanda a little dazed by the situation, "Dr. Kelford certified that I was healed and that everything is fine," he tried to free himself from Lee's grip, but he didn't let go, "Billy", said Lee, "I will organize the meeting between Amanda and Kruschenko for next week, since it is now the weekend "," ok Lee, also I want you to join Amanda in the team with you and Francine to investigate the terrorists, Amanda please, read all the reports, maybe you will be able to find something that their they have not seen or perceived, and now I order you to take the afternoon and the weekend off, come on I have work to do! " Lee and Amanda thanked Billy and left the office followed by the buzz of agents present.

Leaving the agency Amanda stopped abruptly, "Lee stop a moment please !!!, what are you trying to do? Why are you acting like this?", "Amanda I already told you that I'm tired of hiding the fact that I'm in love about you, so please let me take my steps, I know it is not easy for you, but believe me it is even less, but I want everyone to know that you are mine ", he took her in his arms," okay ? ", Amanda looked at him, saw in his eyes a mixture of love and agitation, when this man had changed so much, and moreover for her? , "Okay Lee, sorry, I'm just not used to being the center of attention", "Amanda from now on tries to get used to it, because you will always be in the center of my attention", he kissed her quickly and always holding her hand they went to the car to return to Amanda's house.

When we got home, Lee got out of the car to open the door for Amanda, "Honey, what do you say if I invite you to dinner tonight? Is it what you think if I prepare something for you with some music and a good wine?", " Oh! Lee, I would like very much "," then I'll wait for eight "," ok ", they smiled at each other and Amanda entered the house with a huge smile on her face, which disappeared immediately, oh my god how I dress ???? .

Lee went to the supermarket, he had a lot to do, everything had to be perfect tonight.

Amanda was in the bathtub, among a thousand vanilla and peach scented bubbles, she had organized everything, Dotty and the boys had gone to visit her uncles, so she was free to prepare as she wanted, without her mother getting in, she was really happy in this moment, there was no other word that described his mood, he sighed, it was time to get ready.

At eight o'clock, Amanda King rang the bell of Lee Stetson's apartment, he opened in an instant, he was actually waiting for her and had been standing in front of the door for a while, "honey ..." blocked in the throat at the sight of her, Amanda wore a peach sheath dress, with a green belt, which dressed her curves very well, the neckline in front was not very deep but it highlighted the shape of her breast, the dress stopped just above her knee, leaving a glimpse of her long legs, at the feet a pair of sandals with a medium heel, the strap embellished with rhinestones, the hair was half collected behind and in front of some strands framing her face with mischievous curls, a light makeup on the eyes , slightly shiny lips.

After a moment of bewilderment Lee recovered, "Amanda you are beautiful, please come in", she could not take her eyes off her, beautiful, beautiful and dangerous, they were the only words she could think of, very dangerous, she had to keep her absolutely self-control, he took his shawl, and immediately a sweet scent enveloped him, he trembled a little, this evening would have been really long, sighing he made her sit in the living room, he hoped not to make Amanda understand how deeply troubled he was.


	37. Thirty-seven

•37 episode

ATTENTION M rating for adults only, if you don't want to read this type of situation, please go to the next chapter.

Amanda stepped into Lee's living room, unaware that she had deeply disturbed him, was really fascinated by how he had prepared the setting for the evening, candles of various sizes scattered here and there, flowers of various types on the living room table and on some shelves , everything neat and clean, turned to him, "I have! Lee what a wonderful atmosphere !!", "Just for you my lady," he said with a cat-like smile that wants to eat the mouse, took her by the hand and he pushed it gently into the kitchen, the perfectly prepared table and with candles and flowers was all in blue, Lee made her sit, he had prepared lasagna as a first course, which Amanda appreciated very much, as a second course, scallops with fresh salad, the the wine he had selected for the occasion was a pinot noir, the perfect match for the food he prepared and finally the dessert that Amanda had brought, a delicious chocolate cake.

During dinner they talked about the plus and minus, Lee could not take his eyes off Amanda, he loved every little gesture, when she licked the chocolate left on the spoon, she almost lost her head, her body began to feel very hot, her mind ran with not quite innocent thoughts, apologized to Amanda and went to the bathroom to rinse her face with cold water, looked in the mirror, oh! boy, try to stay calm, breathe breathe ... breathe ...

Amanda was anxious, she understood that Lee was shaking, and she too was really starting to feel something in her stomach, like butterflies in flight, watching him during dinner, some not quite innocent thoughts had crossed her mind, maybe it was better to feel a some music, so when Lee came back he asked him to dance, "Amanda what music do you prefer?", I love Nat King Cole ", perfect is also one of my favorites, he put on the music, turned off the lights in the living room creating a romantic atmosphere and he took her in his arms, immediately his perfume enveloped him, he tried to keep his mind cool, calm boy calm thought, you are not a teenager, you are a man with a lot of experience, you have had many women you can manage to keep control , but a little voice in her brain said "but they weren't like her right? ".

When Amanda felt Lee's arms around her body and the scent of her aftershave enveloped her, she felt a little missing, inside she made a decision, she would follow her heart completely, they began to dance slowly, raised her face and looked Lee in the eyes and what she saw made her tremble a little, her eyes were so green and deep, her gaze so overflowing with love for her, she hugged him and he hugged her, they kissed gently, Amanda put a hand behind Lee's neck and began to caress some strands of her hair, and Lee completely lost his head, without detaching himself from his lips, picked her up and put her gently on the sofa, felt her panting and sighing and this it was simply his end, Amanda felt pervaded by all the love possible towards Lee and at this point she simply wanted to be hers, when Lee began to kiss her on the neck, she emitted small moans of pleasure, s enters the body burning like never before, her hands without her knowing they began to unbutton Lee's shirt who was already skillfully opening the zipper of her dress, "Amanda are you sure? ", She nodded yes, he pulled her to her feet, took off her shirt revealing her perfect physique, in a flash even Amanda's dress was gone, took her in her arms again and kissing her carried her to her room, she gently put on the bed, took off her pants, admired Amanda's body for a moment, the white lace suit she wore was really sexy, her perfect breast, her slender body, I murder !!!, she was kissing her again , he was fighting not to go too fast, he wanted their first time to be perfect, it was not easy, Amanda's hands caressed him everywhere, his hot lips made him tremble, he had never felt such strong feelings, never with no woman, was this being deeply in love? The emotions are so intense that you can't control them?, she felt elated and happy, now their skin touched without any barrier, their bodies touched and melted or as if they could not be divided for any reason in the world, look, "Amanda you have to make me a promise," said Lee hoarsely, "which one? "," Please, never look at any other man as you are looking at me now "," I promise you, "said Amanda in a low voice.

Now their bodies had recognized themselves as lovers of a past life, touched each other, tasted each other endlessly, Amanda was aware of feeling never-before-felt sensations, a complete and strong passion, her body vibrated under Lee's, every her touch made her tremble awakening hidden emotions in her, but everything was so natural and sweet that nothing embarrassed her, she loved this man so deeply that it was as if she had made love to him in other lives.

Their bodies now asked to be completely united, the fire asked to be calmed, the desire to be finally fulfilled, Lee looked at Amanda, she was beautiful, her deep eyes, her red and panting face shocked him, he was at the limit, " I love you "he said and gently entered her," Lee ", cried Amanda overwhelmed by passion, began to move gently, trying to hold back as much as she could, Amanda moved under him, panting and moaning and this literally sent him out of head, when he heard her shouting his name several times, he did not hold back any longer and reached its climax immediately after Amanda.

They remained so close for a few minutes, "I love you", I love you ", they said it together between a sigh and the other, curled up in each other's arms enjoying the warmth of their bodies, a sweet smile in their faces , now there were no spies, terrorists, shootings, not even family, friends, now they were only Amanda and Lee, their deep love and nothing else, so they fell asleep in an absolute stupid happiness.


	38. thirty-eight

38 episode

Amanda King, slowly woke up, wanted to stretch her legs and lie on her side, but something prevented her from moving, a certain agent held her firmly in her arms and there was no way to detach him from her, she slowly tried to lift a arm to slip away, but as he moved, he tightened his grip even more, "mmm, Amanda?", "Lee please let me go for a moment", "no, I don't want", "huh?, come on, give me a moment , I'll be right back "," why? " , "Honey, let me go and cool off for a moment okay?" Lee opened his eyes, "but will you come back right now?" Amanda's eyes widened, she was surprised by the pleading tone of Lee, oh my goodness, who was still sleeping? She was not used to this, her ex-husband had never been so sweet, he gave her a quick kiss and then got up and went downstairs to have a coffee.

Quickly she went to cool off and just as quickly, she returned to Lee's arms, her warmth made her feel good, in her arms she felt loved and protected, "Lee, do we have breakfast?", "Amanda, don't be in a hurry, let's stay here a little more ", he hugged her even tighter," I love you "," I love you too ".

After an unspecified time and lots of kisses, a light breeze and the sun peeping through the window, they decided it was time to have breakfast even if given the time, it had now become lunch.

They both got up, Lee started to cook his famous omelette, while Amanda prepared the table and a nice salad, had lunch chatting and laughing, between kisses, both happy to spend time together without too many worries, like a any couple in love, since the next day they would return to the office and Amanda's family would return home.

After lunch they decided to sit on the sofa to watch a movie curled up under a blanket, "Amanda, I wish time would stop here, I've never been so happy", "Lee, I was thinking the same thing too, I'm so happy and in peace right now, I would like to be in your arms forever "," honey, now that we are together I promise you that I will never leave you, we will always be together, tomorrow I intend to come to your house and, if you will allow me , I will speak to the boys and your mother, I want it to be clear that now you are my fiancée and whatever happens I will be by your side, ok? Okay? ", Amanda looked at him surprised," Lee, are you sure? do you feel ready? " , " Yes I love you ".

He held her tightly to himself, after the wonderful night they had spent together, he felt truly invincible, with her in his arms it would be all right, he would protect her from everything at the cost of his own life, it was his woman, that just for him, and damn he would marry her at all costs, so the whole world would know that it was his alone, forever.

In the late afternoon they decided to go for a walk in the park which was near Lee's apartment, they held hands like two little boys, ate an ice cream sitting on a bench in the shade, remained in a comfortable and sweet silence, looking at the people around to them, many children who played ball, families who had a picnic, the lovers who walked embraced, a world different from what they would have to face the next day, made of intrigues, spies, mysteries and lies, but they were aware both of which together were an unbeatable team, the housewife and the scarecrow now in the agency were considered a winning couple, and united they would face anything.

It was almost time for dinner, they stayed a few hours before returning to work and facing Kruschenko's interrogation, they returned to the apartment knowing that they had to savor every minute of the time left, first one and then the other took a shower and got in comfortable clothes, Lee wanted to propose to Amanda to take a shower together, but she thought that maybe this was too much, she wanted to go slowly, they had a bottom in front of them all their lives.

For dinner they decided to order pizza and beer, Lee usually ordered it from a pizzeria run by an Italian who made real Neapolitan pizza, in fact his place was called "beautiful Naples".

The scarecrow remembered during his stay in Italy, how much he had appreciated the real Italian pizza and even if the taste was not exactly the same, it was very good and he wanted to taste it in Amanda.

"Honey, I promise you that as soon as we can I will take you to Italy, Venice, Milan and all the cities you want to visit, Amanda looked at him suspiciously," scarecrow, you've already been to Italy, you won't tell me you want to take me to the places you visited with your women right? "

Lee became all red, certainly in Venice he had met that ambassador's daughter, what was his name? Silvia maybe ..., Without warning she found herself on the floor with Amanda beating him laughing, "hey !!! What are you thinking about?" ', Lee with a skilful move around' and stopped her on the arms, "darling I thought to us in that marvelous city, "he lied shamelessly, and to dispel any doubt he hugged her kissing her with passion.

The situation was overheating when the door rang, "pizzaaaa", the bell boy had arrived, Amanda broke away from him in a hurry and tried to settle for better and better, Lee jumped up in one click, combing his hands and adjusting his clothes, he opened the door and paid the bellboy leaving a nice tip, he smiled at the two and winking, greeted maliciously making Amanda turn all red.

They ate pizza to taste, Amanda agreed with Lee, it was really very good, thin, crispy hot and stringy, together they cleaned the table and washed the glasses and cutlery, "Amanda do you want to dance? She smiled," I wanted I ask you, "Lee put on their record of their favorite singer, Nat King Cole.

He took her in his arms and hugged her, they danced so united in their breaths, swaying in the sweet melody of the music, until Lee looked into Amanda's eyes and losing himself in their depth, without even knowing it, he took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom gently laying her on the bed, "Amanda, I love you and I want you", Lee I love you too, leaned towards him to kiss him, another night of passion awaited them, together they gently let themselves go to their love.


	39. thirty-nine

39 episode

At precisely 8.30 am, Amanda and Lee entered the agency, promptly Mrs. Marston asked for the password, the scarecrow answered immediately, "Oregon", then took Amanda by the hand and went to the Q office, they were followed by the ecstatic look of Mrs. Marston who said softly to herself, "they finally surrendered to their feelings, I never thought that the scarecrow would be trapped by an Arlington housewife", of course Amanda could not be called a simple housewife, she was a hurricane that had overwhelmed everyone she had met, from Billy to Francine, Fred and Geremy and the other agents, it could not be said that she was not well liked by everyone, well Francine not entirely, but despite the coldness with which she treated her, if she was in danger she immediately ran to his aid, as did the other agents who had become fond of her.

Yes they both deserved so much happiness, sighing there followed with a look and a smile.

They entered the office and all the rest of the team was present, they said goodbye and then Lee said that he was going to Billy to organize the interrogation with Kruschenko, Amanda asked to see the reports that had been updated with the information on the terrorists, she got in a corner of her desk and she began to read the information with great attention, the others occasionally glanced at her, Francine was perplexed, how did Amanda look more beautiful? , to Fred and Geremy did it seem that there was some kind of light around Amanda, or was it his smile that shone? And then the scarecrow was very very thoughtful towards her, the two looked at each other and perceived the same thought, finally something had happened between the scarecrow and Amanda, they smiled knowing that they were both happy, because it was thanks to Amanda that they were met.

After about two hours, Amanda was still deeply focused on the reports, which reported all the information collected on the alleged terrorists, but continued to read and reread the information, something was wrong, a small doubtful little voice insisted saying, "better reflect Amanda", but he could not understand where the problem was, the news collected spoke of secret meetings, between Russians and Libyans, of a load of weapons arrived a few months ago and managed by the mafia, so where could the link be between these organizations so different? He closed his eyes for a moment to relax, did not notice that in the meantime the other agents had left the office, and did not even notice a certain agent who saw her so absorbed and thought, to surprise her by giving him a kiss on the neck sudden.

Lee came into the office and found Amanda alone with her eyes closed, she was delightful in that position, and so she thought of kissing her on the neck, but unfortunately she was frightened and suddenly turning around she fell from the chair carrying Lee with them both lying on the floor, that is Lee lying on top of Amanda who was trying to take him off embarrassed, confused by his reaction he did not move trying to understand what to do, at that precise moment Francine entered.

For a minute the scene became surreal, the two on the floor clinging in an attempt to get up and a Francine with an open mouth looking at them in shock, 'oh my God !!! OMG !!! Scarecrow? !! Amanda !! ?? Have you already reached this point? Can't you stay away at least in the office ??? What kind of modest housewife would you be? And you, you Lee! in short, give yourself an attitude please, what did this woman do to you to get to this point ?? !!! And so still in shock, he quickly left the office, stammering meaningless sentences.

Amanda and Lee looked at each other and burst out laughing together, well let's say that in a few minutes the whole office would know what had happened, but it didn't matter to either of them, they would face anything together, Billy had already promised that he would protect them, the problem was Dr. Smyth, But Lee, he would fight for her and for them, without giving in a comma, he had already decided in his heart that Amanda would become his wife in the future and nothing would stop him, at cost to leave the agency, now that he had finally found the other half of his heart, had no intention of separating from this woman, who was now looking at him perplexed, "Lee? Lee?, what are you thinking? I would like to get up if you don't mind "," sorry honey, now I'll help you, "he said, shaking off his thoughts.

He took Amanda in his arms to pull her up from the floor, but then he did not let her go, on the contrary he hugged her and kissed her with passion, Amanda tried to free herself, she was embarrassed, and if someone had entered like Francine? But he did not give up and slowly she surrendered to that ardent kiss, overwhelmed by the senses and by all the love she felt for this agent so passionate that he had made her fall in love so deeply, slowly they separated, they looked at each other with sweetie, "lee now go back to work?", "yes honey, now i can go back to work, i love you", "i love you too".

They spent the rest of the time working on the case, Francine no longer showed up, while Fred and Geremy came and went from the office with news and documents, occasionally giggling among themselves, evidently the news of the fiery agent's deeds had already made the tour of the agency.

The day after Lee had organized the meeting between Amanda and Kruschenko, he had made sure that everything was perfectly organized, he didn't want any dangerous moment to arise, he would be behind a transparent mirror, ready to intervene to protect Amanda at all times.

Towards dinner time, they left work and went to go to Amanda's house, Dotty and the boys had returned and Lee wanted to speak clearly to them about his feelings for Amanda.


	40. forty

40 episode

Lee and Amanda were in the car in a comfortable silence each lost in their thoughts, there was not much traffic, they were going to Amanda's house, they had already called Dotty warning her that Lee would stay at dinner, and that they had an announcement to make, so everyone at home was already upset, only Philip seemed calm enough, perhaps somehow he had already sensed the nature of this announcement to the family.

Amanda took Lee's hand, and smiled at him, her eyes expressing tranquility, "everything will be fine", he too smiled at her, "I know".

They arrived home and entered holding hands, Dotty and the boys ran to meet him, "hello, you are on time, dinner is practically ready" said Dotty, the boys embraced Amanda and shook hands with Lee.

Now they were all sitting in the living room, a little unreal silence between them, Philip and Jamie looked at each other a little embarrassed, Dotty had a worried look, finally Lee shook Amanda's hand and smiled at her and stood up, got up in the center of the room and after clearing his throat he said: "Dotty, Philip, Jamie, Amanda and I have known each other for a long time now and as you know we work together, I'm here today to tell you a very important thing, here ... We want each other well and we are a couple, in short we are engaged, would it be ok for you? ".

There was a moment of general silence, then Dotty burst into a joyful scream !! "Lee, Amanda! I am so happy, I hoped so much that you got together !! Oh Amanda !! And she rushed to embrace her, then turned to her future son-in-law, to embrace him too, but at that moment Lee was watching the boys, waiting worried for their reaction.

Philip and Jamie looked at each other, then together they looked first at Lee and then Amanda, the first to speak was Philip, "mom, are you happy with him?", Jamie ran into his mother's arms, Amanda looked at him with love and then looked Lee, "yes honey, I'm very happy," he kissed Jamie and then stretched out his arms to Philip who immediately went over to her.

Guys, I deeply love Lee and I know he loves me too, okay? "

"Mom, Lee," said Philip, I'm not surprised that you are engaged, I had already understood this for a while and that's fine with me, I hope we will all be happy together. "

Lee was moved, everything had gone well, even better than he expected, he was honestly worried about the boys, he did not expect to be accepted by them easily, they had suffered so much when their father had gone away, but Amanda had been so strong and so wonderful as to make them grow calm and he was proud of this, so he made his move.

Lee turned to Amanda, got on her knees, took a white box from her pocket, opened it and took out a beautiful diamond ring, "Amanda, I ask you in front of your family that I hope will become mine too, will you marry me? ".

Time froze, Dotty and the boys were in shock, Amanda couldn't make a sound, what was this? Lee hadn't said anything to her, geez, oh my goodness, her mind was confused, was she asking her to marry him in front of everyone? That is, the super spy was on her knees in front of her, with such a beautiful and brilliant ring, a diamond? Marry? "Amanda please can you tell me something? Amanda, honey ????" , ...

"Lee, Lee ... I ... I ... Omiddio" with tears in her eyes Amanda threw herself into Lee's arms making him stagger, "yes !!! I want it !!".

At that moment everything around them disappeared, Lee got up and hugged Amanda tightly in a sweet embrace, while they kissed he put the ring on her finger, could he be happier than that? The heart seemed to burst in his chest, the woman he loved would soon become his wife, now he was no longer alone, he had a family that already felt he loved and protected, love had finally reached and wrapped him, he would do everything to never let it end.

Amanda was truly overwhelmed by happiness, she would become Mrs. Stetson, she could not really wish for more, they would become a family, a beautiful happy family.

In the distance they felt like a cough, several coughs and then laughter, oops! They remembered that they were not alone, and when they reopened their eyes they saw Dotty crying and the boys nudging and chuckling, hugged each other together, a family hug, Dotty wiped her eyes and invited everyone to go to the kitchen, dinner was ready, after such a long time it would have been a nice evening like a real family.

That evening, as he headed home, a huge smile was printed on the face of a special agent, he would do anything to protect the boys, it certainly would not have been easy, but next to him he had a wonderful woman, and now he was hers, only his.


	41. forty one

41 episode

At the agency everything was ready for Kruschenko's interrogation, Amanda and Lee had arrived early, had studied the latest documents and now awaited the arrival of the Russian who would be accompanied by the escort that the government had provided.

The Q office team was standing in the coffee break station, Lee was talking to Billy, while Amanda was talking to Fred and Geremy, Francine was strangely on the sidelines, not talking to anyone and her face was puzzled when she decided to open her mouth to say what was going through her head, Kruscenko arrived.

"Mrs. King, I see you again with pleasure, how are you?" , He approached her to shake her hand, Lee immediately approached to protect her from anything, but Amanda was very calm and shook Kruscenko's hand, "I'm fine thank you, I hope your daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter are fine too ", Kruschenko smiled," but they sure look great. "

They made their way to the room Lee had set up for interrogation, of course there would be a mirrored glass between them and a microphone to hear everything that was said.

Amanda was now sitting in front of the old Russian spy and her bodyguard, smiling they began to talk about this and that, Kruschenko was calm talking about his family and had no regrets for his life in Russia, he loved living in America and was looking forward to cooperating with the agency.

Beyond the glass Lee paced back and forth in his typical form of nervousness and worry, his instincts would not let him be, yet everything was going well, what the hell was that feeling running through his bones? he had felt this way alone a couple of times in his life, when his partner was killed and when he found out about Eve's betrayal, no it was no good at all.

Amanda continued in her class c interrogation, she quietly came to ask the Russian what he was willing to reveal to the US government in exchange for a new life and a new identity, Kruschenko leaned forward to Amanda "my dear, I'm in possession of some documents that can reveal the identity of some people near the White house, who play the double game ", he laughed terrible," you did not expect that right?, Is this information enough for my new life? ".

Amanda's eyes widened, something in the movements of Kruschenko's bodyguard had troubled her, a feeling of danger took hold of her, what was it? What had he noticed? She was not sure, "Mr. Kruscenko, what you are saying is very important for the safety of our president, I will speak with Dr. Smith and then I will let you know how we can proceed to an appropriate and beneficial exchange for both of us", the Russian smiled and Amanda felt a shiver go through her body.

They got up and while they were saying goodbye Lee entered who quickly stood next to Amanda as if to protect her, Kruschenko laughed, turned and gestured to his bodyguard and they all left the room.

They were all in Billy's office, everyone was talking to each other, at one point Francine raised her voice, "Lee what do you think? I see you are very nervous, what is it what did you notice?", The scarecrow stopped a moment to look at the team, "my instinct tells me not to trust absolutely, something is wrong, and I'm afraid that Kruschenko wants to use Amanda to cheat us in some way", Fred interjected, "I too had a bad feeling, I talked about it with Geremy before, I am not convinced at all by this story of secret documents ", Billy looked at Amanda who in the meantime had sat on a chair at the back of her office," Amanda?, Amanda? Mrs. King?, Amanda? .. ... "

Amanda roused herself from her thoughts, "huh? Oh! Excuse me sir, I was thinking of the smile", everyone looked at her, "whose smile? Said Francine?", "No nothing, as not said sorry, it's a thought that I have to investigate ", and so saying he placed a lock of hair behind one ear," ha ha !!!! " Suddenly Francine said, everyone turned to look at her with a questioning look, but she turned to the scarecrow, "Lee I never thought in my life to see such a thing", "what", he said in surprise, becoming defensive, "you have asked the housewife to marry you right?, Otherwise I can't explain that diamond on Amanda's finger! ".

Lee and Amanda looked at each other surprised, they hadn't told anyone about the wedding and Amanda had kept the ring on her finger at the behest of Lee, he didn't want to hide their love he had said it clearly, but they never thought Francine would leave. noticed so quickly, they approached and Lee took Amanda's hand, looked at her gently and proudly declared, that he had asked her to become his wife as soon as possible leaving everyone speechless, of course they knew that the two loved each other, but even the wedding, the scarecrow then.

In the silence that followed this declaration, a very unpleasant voice came in that everyone hated, Dr. Smith with his cigarette and his cynical gaze had entered the room, without anyone noticing, "well well well, what have we here, a couple of lovers, a little housewife and a rebellious agent who love each other, you know true that this is against my rules?, Love interferes in the work, it is a feeling that does not let the brain think clearly, I will take some action on you two after closing the Kruschenko case, now my dear Mrs. King, I am waiting for your report on my desk by tomorrow morning, "he walked out of Billy's office with a wry, mean smile that didn't bode well.

Lee held Amanda in his arms forgetting to be in Billy's office with the whole team, "Honey don't worry, no one can ever separate me from you, I promise", he kissed her softly.

"Okay guys !!! Get out of here! I'm waiting for a report from each of you for tomorrow morning !!, Lee and Amanda! This is an office all out!", I winked at the two and opened the drawer where he kept his precious stomach medicines and took one.


End file.
